Between You and Me
by Kitake Neru
Summary: Quall. In a world of glamor and beauty, innocent hearts fall prey to manipulation.When trust is broken, it takes more than words to mend a shattered heart. "Between you and me, is finding perfect love worth the pain?"
1. Chapter 1 Accidents Do Happen

Chapter 1 Accidents Do Happen...  
  
Author's note: Heheh... due to a sudden burst of inspiration, and the fact that I'm about to continue studying, I've come up with yet another quall (squinoas don't kill me...) to replace 'Raising the Curtains', which has finally ended its long saga. Also to note that 'Dawn of Black Light' has uh... sort of drained me, and I'll have to halt that one first. Anyway, hope you will enjoy this one also, thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: Any names, places, and characters you might seem familiar belong to Square. Anything you don't belongs to me.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The grass flew under her feet, rustling noisily. The undergrowth scratched her bare legs as she stumbled on, groping in the dark. The night sounds were the least of her concerns, however. She could still hear them. Still feel them hounding her, like a fox on a hunt. Her heart was beating so loud she was sure they were more listening than sniffing her scent. Gripping her bag harder, she pushed herself to run faster.  
  
"Darned reception..." Squall growled as he repeatedly tried to find a strong radio signal. Trust lonely country areas to have weak signals. He continuously flipped the station, all the while keeping his eyes on the road. It wasn't his idea of a scenic drive, but he needed to get back to Esthar - fast. And his flight has been confirmed departing from Timber at eleven the following morning. Damn, he swore. Winhill to Timber isn't a highway!  
  
She continued to run, not caring about her stinging skin anymore, wanting desperately to sprout wings and fly free. Up ahead, she could see the forest begin to clear - a road! There must be houses there!  
  
Squall stole a look at the dashboard clock. Two a.m. There's a port town about ten miles up - he could take a rest before boarding the first ship to Timber. In a way, he was relieved. He had spent a good part of the drive avoiding stupid hedgehogs and possums. At least they were just stupid possums -  
  
She burst through the undergrowth and was instantly blinded by bright lights. Shielding her eyes, she suddenly screamed when she realized it was a car. Stumbling back, she fell and braced herself for impact.  
  
Squall hit the brakes hard and swerved frantically, trying to keep his car under control. It seemed like an eternity when the car finally screeched to a halt. He still gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, breathing hard. What in hell was that? It was too big for a possum, and it came out of nowhere -  
  
Outside, on the road, the girl cowered with her arms shielding her head, shaking hard. Am I dead already? The vision of the huge headlights coming at her like a monster on a rampage was still playing in her mind, gripping her in icy terror. Hyne, please, let me die... just let me die...  
  
"Hey!" Squall crouched down next to her and shook her hard. "Hey, are you okay? Answer me!" He tried to pry her arms away from her head to check if he had injured her, but the girl refused to budge. Squall was about to give up and leave when he heard shouting - a great many people. Looking at the bushes lining the roadside, he could faintly see the glimmer of torches, and people yelling. The girl suddenly jerked up in horror and wildly tried to break free of his grip. "Let me go!" She gasped, breathing hard. "Please, let me go!!!"  
  
Squall tried to calm her down, desperate for assurance that she was not injured. "You sure you're alright? You look - "  
  
"No!" She cried out, still struggling. The voice were coming nearer, and she could see the faint glow of torches coming her way. She suddenly gripped his shirt, wild-eyed. "Help me - " She gasped. "Help me, please - " She kept looking to the source of light, her eyes wide with terror.  
  
Squall frowned. What is she so afraid of? He quickly assessed her conditions. She was badly scratched; she looked like she had been running for a while. But he could sense she didn't care about her scratches. Making up his mind, he grabbed her wrists and urged her to stand. "Come on."  
  
She stared at him, eyes wide. He shook his head impatiently. "Hurry, or they'll catch you!"  
  
She didn't need further explanations. She clambered into the backseat and Squall pressed on the gas pedal; hard - just as a group of rowdy men burst through the bushes. Pretty soon they had left their pursuers biting dust.  
  
The girl peeked out through the back, eyes still wide. "They're not following!" She said shrilly.  
  
"If they are I'd be out of options." Squall remarked dryly. The girl slumped back on the seat and uttered a long sigh. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Mr - "  
  
Squall was silent for a while. Why was she running away? Did she commit a crime or something? Looking at her through the rearview mirror, he couldn't help noticing that she was quite a knock-out; provided she was cleaned up. But right now, she cold have been a tramp and anybody would have agreed so.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and frowned. The girl was blushing a little. "I troubled you. Did you just happen to pass?"  
  
Squall grunted in reply. "One of them?"  
  
Her eyes clouded. "I'm running away." She muttered. "I was being forced into marriage."  
  
"Girls like you should." He commented off-handedly and completely missed the murderous look she gave him. He concentrated on driving. Maneuvering before was hard enough - going at top speed was sheer torture. He couldn't help but to run over a couple of hedgehogs - he hoped they wouldn't bust his tires. "What's your name?"  
  
She hesitated. Okay, I'm in a car, going to goodness-knows-where with a complete stranger - who just saved my life (that's a plus) but what's gonna happen now? It's like one of those horror thrillers...  
  
"Quistis." She finally answered. He nodded slightly. She was becoming decidedly uncomfortable. This guy is creepy, she thought. A real silent one. Eep! Aren't rapists always creepy?! "Um... maybe you can drop me off at the nearest town? I mean... I don't want to trouble you anymore..."  
  
"The next town's about a couple of miles away from here." He said brusquely. "In any case, I'm headed there anyway."  
  
He could almost feel her panic. Did she think I'm gonna do anything to her?! Typical woman. "Don't fret." He sighed. "I'm not what you think. If it makes you feel better, I just divorced my wife. I should be in the position to hate all women."  
  
She giggled slightly. "Okay... so, I'm Quistis." She reintroduced herself. He looked at her for a moment. He wondered if he should tell her his name - perhaps she knew him (he was notorious). His ex-wife made a point to make him well-known.  
  
"Leon." He said finally. She used to call him that. Besides, it's a name nobody would remember.  
  
"Leon..." She rolled the name on her tongue, thinking. "Okay. Leon."  
  
Some four hours later Squall pulled up in front of the train station. His rental-car office still hadn't opened up, but he figured he might as well leave it there. "Wake up." He nudged Quistis and the girl sleepily got up, wincing. "Where are we?"  
  
"Timber." He answered shortly and lifted his overnight case out of the trunk. It was one hour before dawn. He might as well make the best of it.  
  
She walked uncertainly behind him, not sure of what to do. He walked with a stride of a person who knew the place inside out - he must be an avid traveler. She on the other hand, had not gone around much.  
  
"Welcome, sir." The receptionist greeted him warmly. "A single room?" She eyed Quistis and the girl flinched. She knew what she must look like - she had been running in the dark for ages and her arms and legs felt sore. Squall shook his head. "Two rooms please."  
  
"I'm sorry, separate room are not available." She said sympathetically. "But we do have a family suite - two interconnecting rooms."  
  
"I'll take it." Squall growled. Lack of sleep was making him decidedly grumpy. He tossed his credit card on the desk and the receptionist's eyes went large. "Mr. Leonhart sir! An honor!" She blushed and hurriedly registered his name. Quistis frowned. Leonhart? What's so special about him? She studied his back as they walked to the elevator. An actor, perhaps? He looked suited enough. But if he was she could have recognized him. He had a tall, broad shouldered frame and hair so silky her fingers itched to touch them.  
  
"Sleep all you like." He opened the door to her room. "I'll be up by ten, so feel free to knock."  
  
Ten?! She frowned as she went inside the bathroom. Wow... she could get used to this...  
  
Yet she questioned the motives of her savior. Why did he rescue her? He was newly-divorced, wasn't he? Did he think she would be some kind of mistress?!  
  
"Well, better make the best of it..." She sighed as she sank into the warm bath. Luxuriating in the warm water, she slowly reflected the day's horrible events.  
  
~^^Flashback^^~  
  
"I can't marry you." Seifer declared flatly. Quistis stared bewilderedly at him. "Why? Seifer, you promised me - "  
  
"Things change." He interrupted, clenching his jaw. He roughly shoved his hands into his pockets. "You'll have to forget it."  
  
She stared at him, not able to understand it. Seifer... she had known him for - ages! And he had never turned back on her, all these years. She refused to go to college because he promised he would marry her - "Wha - what's going on...?"  
  
"It's non of your business." Seifer growled. "Look, it just doesn't cut it, okay?"  
  
She still couldn't accept it. What happened to him? Suddenly her loving, playful Seifer was cold and distant. Ever since he returned from Deling...  
  
"You met someone in the city, haven't you?" She asked in a half-whisper. She saw his face harden. Tears of anger welled in her eyes. "You left the country mouse for a city mouse, Seifer?! What kind of a man are you?!" She shrieked in his face and drew her hand back to hit him, but he stopped her. "That's no business of yours, I said!" He hissed. "Your father didn't approve of me anyway. He's gonna give you to Old Man Cid, so get ready."  
  
"Old Man Cid?!" Quistis tore her hand away from his grasp. "I get it now! He sold me, didn't he?! How much did he pay you to keep away from me, you bastard?! How much did that drunken laggard give you?!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Laggard's got nothing to do with it!" Her father roared when Quistis confronted him. "You've done nothin' here with your books an' your ideas." He shouted roughly. "Old Man Cid's gonna make a woman out of you, so there!"  
  
"I'll be a dead woman before he lays his filthy hands on me!" She hissed in return. "Hyne I wish you'd die in your drink, Papa!"  
  
"I cared for ya!" He roared, slapping Quistis hard; so hard she was thrown back. "I took you in when your father and mother died in that stupid accident - "  
  
"I'm not your daughter." She hissed, her lower lip trembling in anger. "I'm a Trepe. I'm not some filthy drunk's daughter!"  
  
"How dare you...?!" He raised his arm again but Quistis had scrambled up and ran through the door. Ran, away from her miserable existence. Ran, and ran... and ended up here. Under the care of a stranger she had never known. Would he treat her like the others? "I'm a Trepe." She repeated to herself bitterly. "I won't be used. Never!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The phone rang loudly. Cursing the bright sunshine pouring in through his window, Squall felt for the receiver. "'Lo?" He grumbled.  
  
"This is your wake-up call. It is now ten a.m. Good morning sir!"  
  
"Darn it!" He slowly got up and scratched his head. After a quick shower, he grabbed his bags and presently remembered the girl next door. "Quistis?" He knocked. No answer. Maybe she's still asleep, he thought. Maybe I should just let her rest here. But something told him the room was empty. Cursing softly, he headed to the lobby.  
  
"The girl, sir?" It was the same receptionist. "She had left already, but she did leave this for you." She handed him a neatly folded letter. Squall looked at it for a moment before accepting. 'When did she leave?"  
  
"Around eight, Mr. Leonhart."  
  
Squall took the letter and slipped it into his pocket. So...  
  
He had lost her.  
  
Quistis looked out of the window, watching the countryside pass by. She had boarded the first train to Balamb Town, where she could get a ship to Fishman's Horizon. From there, a train would take her to Esthar. She carefully unfolded the letter she had been carrying. Her admission letter to Esthar Institution of Art.  
  
Her future.  
  
She reflected back on her hasty departure. She felt slightly guilty of leaving him, but she couldn't afford to burden him anymore. Not to mention she was still unsure about his motives. Better flee while she could.  
  
But he didn't have to help you, yet he did, A part of her mind argued. And he was respectable enough not to book the same room - doesn't that make him a nicer person? He saved your life! You should at least say your thanks.  
  
"I left him a letter." She sighed aloud, perhaps to calm her squirming feelings.  
  
To Leon,  
  
I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I don't want to bother you further. I'm forever grateful for your help. Maybe we will meet again someday.  
  
Love, Quistis Trepe.  
  
Squall folded the note again. The memory of cerulean eyes haunted his thoughts.  
  
Help me... She had pleaded, and her voice had shook his heart. Help me... please...  
  
"Mr. Leonhart?"  
  
He looked up into the pretty stewardess' face. He would have thought she was attractive, but after his failed marriage, women did not interest him much anymore.  
  
He ordered sky juice and settled back against the plump seat. Outside, the sky was an endless expanse of bright blue with fluffy clouds spread below him.  
  
For some reason the color reminded him of the girl he met in a lonely country road.  
  
Author's note: Oh man... me and my scheming brain. Let's give it some food for thought. Review please, I accept everything, including flames! 


	2. Chapter 2 Where's Squall When You Need H...

Chapter 2 Where's Squall when you Need Him?!  
  
Author's note: Chapter 2? I must be going nuts. Pray I won't drain out of ideas people, because I'm beginning to like this story!  
  
Disclaimers? As you wish.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ellone threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Shizuka! What have you done now, you stupid girl?!"  
  
The teary-eyed brunette was tugging at her handkerchief, sniffing in self- pity. "But Madame, I was only having dinner - "  
  
"And you accidentally followed him back to his room and slept with him?! Do you expect me to believe that?!" Ellone's eyes flashed angrily. Shizuka pouted but kept her mouth shut. When Madame Ellone is in one of her fits, it's best to keep quiet.  
  
Ellone was muttering to herself. "At least the wife had agreed not to press charges,,, imagine the publicity it would create if she did! My models will be ruined! My career would be in disgrace!" She thought for a moment, still fuming. Reaching a decision, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Glaring at the terrified model, she dialed a number. "You may go! I won't terminate your contract, but you'll be out of action for two weeks to make up for your misbehavior! And get yourself checked!" She snapped icily and the model gratefully burst into tears. "Thank you, Madame!"  
  
She stared at the model's retreating back while waiting for the person at the other end to pick up. Finally the dialing tone ended. "Hello?"  
  
"Squall!" Ellone almost shouted. "Where are you?!"  
  
"I'm in Esthar... at the Air station already. What's wrong?"  
  
Ellone sighed in relief. "Thank Hyne! Things are getting out of control without you, dear! They're not afraid of me!"  
  
"Really?" he seemed mildly surprised. "Hang on, I'll be there in an hour." He cut the line before she could say another word. That threw Ellone into a further fit. "Of all the beasts~!"  
  
"Is Master coming back, Madame?" Their family butler, Martine asked delicately. Ellone sighed. Squall was the lifeline of Garden - the man who made things run smoothly. Not only in the administration sense, but because the female models all adore and fear him - he was firm in his decisions and made sure no girl toed the line. Ellone had to make sure he didn't know of Shizuka or she'll be out faster than you can say 'hotdog'.  
  
"Have his room ready," She sighed. "He's going to have his hands full when he returns."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Squall rushed through the Airstation, muttering indistinctly to himself as he joined the throng of life that moved within the walls. Maybe he should have looked where he was going...  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Squall bumped into someone the someone fell down with a thump. Realizing he was in the fault, but not wanting to miss the elevator, he quickly bent down to gather the person's things.  
  
"Here." He handed the papers and such to the girl, and as he handed them over, he noticed they were pictures - advertisements, all showing the same female. A portfolio? He wondered and his gaze drifted to her face.  
  
Rinoa felt a shiver run down her spine when his eyes leveled on hers. They were an intense icy color, and so sharp she felt them see right through her. "...sorry?" She managed to squeak, and the owner of those eyes nodded. "Please watch where're you're going." He said simply and Rinoa frowned. Was it her or was it him who walked while staring at the floor?! But there was no time to argue, because he had disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"Rinoa!!"  
  
She turned around and grinned at her blonde companion, trying to squeeze his way through. He was tall enough to be spotted anyway, and his shock of blonde hair was enough for her. He grinned back at Rinoa. "I assure you, the rest of Esthar isn't this crowded."  
  
Rinoa shrugged, looking back in the direction of the man who bumped into her earlier. "I wouldn't mind anyway," I wouldn't mind, she thought; if it means bumping into him again.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Why is it so hard to find an apartment in this city? She had been walking for so long her legs were aching. "Room to let... 400 Gil a month?!" She muttered indignantly. She had a little in her savings, and if she didn't find a job fast, she'd be bone-dry in a week. Unfortunately, she needed a flexible job to fit with her class schedule...  
  
She also realized her stomach was rumbling. She stopped outside a posh looking restaurant and looked longingly inside. It was the did she realized a notice was taped to the glass front:  
  
WAITRESS WANTED. FLEXIBLE HOURS. WALK-IN INTERVIEW.  
  
She sighed. This is so typically Esthar. Everything has an interview.  
  
"Why not?" she grinned and pushed the door open, letting the air- conditioned air cool her down.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Squall dear, you're missing the pancakes." Ellone gently reminded her brother and he blinked in confusion.  
  
True enough, his fork was poking air. He turned slightly red and quickly speared his pancake. That made Ellone frown. "What is the matter with you? Are you feverish, Squall?"  
  
"No." He said flatly and avoided her hand. "Just... tired."  
  
She cocked her head slightly. Her usually stony brother was actually blushing? "Are you upset about her?" She asked after a moment.  
  
Squall chewed on his pancakes. "Not her. Not Edea."  
  
"Well something is wrong." She huffed. "Did anything happen when you went to Winhill, dear?"  
  
Help me please...  
  
Eyes filled with hurt and sadness, and fear. The one time when a human cry reached his ears, and he couldn't resist...  
  
Squall blinked. "There you go, acting like Mother again. Are you beginning to act your age, sis?" He teased and she pouted in indignation. But she had to admit he was right. Lately she had become rather bossy... maybe it was because of her divorce... or maybe it was just the fact that they had lost their parents at an early age. Mother and Father was involved in a car accident when she was fourteen - and she had to look after Squall then, who was just a little over two years old. It was amazing how he survived the crash - Laguna and Raine died instantly, but she had managed to protect her son...  
  
"Our family seems to have a bad attraction to divorces," she sighed. "First me, then you..."  
  
"Well..." He grinned. "At least you and Zone parted on good terms."  
  
"Yes." She laughingly recalled. Zone was frank about his feelings, and both agreed it didn't work. But he wasn't the kind to hold a grudge - he had remarried and even invited her. She got along fine with him now, and it was also thanks to him that she opened her fashion career, Garden; and established her very own modeling agency. She hated to just pick and choose models for her designs - she made sure each outfit was put on the best model for it. And because of her picky attitude, not many can pride in being a SeeD model. SeeDs were considered the cream of the crop, and SeeD models enjoyed the popularity of superstars.  
  
"Have a good day," He kissed her forehead and left for work. She watched him go with a heavy heart. It was she who introduced Edea to Squall, believing the girl to be... 'perfect'. And she was, in her own way. Her seduction was perfect; Her figure, her face... but after the marriage, she had shown her true nature and Squall won't have it. He was the one who divorced her, and Ellone felt terribly guilty.  
  
She sighed. The divorce created a huge wave... and for a while it seems like her career was on a rocky point. But with patience and perseverance, she was back on her feet.  
  
"Let him choose his own wife next time." She mumbled as she finished her toast.  
  
Just then, Martine slid into the room, looking pained. "Madame, Miss Xu is here - "  
  
Ellone sweat-dropped. Xu?  
  
Author's note: Teehee... I love my life. But I'll love you all more if you review! Pretty please? 


	3. Chapter 3 Now He Looks Familiar

Chapter 3 Now He Looks Familiar...  
  
Author's note: What the heck. I'll make parallel lines here, so don't kill me if I make it so Rinoa gets more attention!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A tall brunette swept into the room, her dazzling smile outshining the morning sun. "Ellone!"  
  
Ellone brilliantly hid her displeasure behind a charming smile. This was an example of a model who won't make a good wife. "Xu!"  
  
Xu unceremoniously deposited herself in Squall's seat. "I met Squall out front; he's such a gorgeous hunk!" She sighed dramatically and helped herself to a buttered toast. "I was so shocked when I heard what Edea did to him - you see I was in Trabia then." She delicately nibbled the toast. Ellone sipped her coffee slowly, trying to fathom her sudden visit.  
  
Xu was, in plain words - the best SeeD Ellone ever had. She had a perfect figure, a good height and could model almost anything to perfection. There was only one flaw: she was a bitch, and didn't bother to hide it. She would willingly stomp on a fellow model's career if she sensed it would threaten hers, but she did such a good job of denial that everybody had given up and prayed that she would simply trip on the catwalk and die of shame. And she was as a vain as a peacock. She didn't make it a business to make house calls. "Don't you have a photography session this morning, Xu?"  
  
"Yes, but I thought I'd make them wait." She gloated. "But look, I want to talk about my contract." Bitch, she was so straight, Ellone thought derisively. So this is what it's all about. "What about it?"  
  
"I want it terminated a.s.a.p.," She announced as she finished her toast and dusted her fingers. Ellone frowned. "Your contract ends in a month, Xu! I have a line-up of shows for you already!"  
  
"Yes, yes, but I can survive without attending those." She waved her hand impatiently and shook her magnificent mane. "I know, I'm really grateful to SeeD for launching me and all...but the big houses all are on first-name basis with me, see? So, I'd like to enjoy all the fruits of my labor."  
  
Ellone's eyes flashed. "You think I've been cheating you out of your pay, Xu?"  
  
"No, I don't." She glanced sideways at the designer. "But you've got to admit this; you're almost forty, unmarried, and need very little money."  
  
Ellone was stung. Of all rude -  
  
But she composed herself and forced herself to listen to the rest of her endless chatter. "...And I think you should settle down - don't you miss Winhill? Or maybe buy a nice little cottage in Dollet and enjoy the sunset..."  
  
That did it. Ellone Loire, world-acclaimed designer, ex-supermodel and career woman would not be treated as a forty-somethingish old woman!  
  
"As you wish, Xu." She said with a secret smile. "Maybe you're right - we all can do with a change. Let's see what you can do without Garden..."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Doll, the bouillabaisse is at table six." Chef Kadowaki ordered as she shoved the steaming dish. "And the cold cottage cheese is at table eleven - don't mix them up!"  
  
Quistis quickly swept the dishes off the top and whizzed through the doors. She briskly walked - no, you can't walk in this skirt! But she managed to deliver the bouillabaisse without incident. She was a ware that she was attracting a lot of attention (They don't have a uniform in my size - the skirt's riding high!) but she tried to ignore it. Although she felt very irritated by some male patrons who thought her services included a feel of her behind. The Rain Tree was a very posh eatery, catering to Esthar's finest elite. Thus, you won't find short of the best staff in the Rain Tree. But the same could not be said for the patrons.  
  
"Wonder what'll happen if you spilled that bouillabaisse on the old lady's skirt?" Her new friend, Julia mused. She was standing near the counters, eyeing the patrons. Quistis giggled slightly. "Probably will be screaming blue murder. What's she got on? That's a very nice skirt."  
  
"Whoa, hold your moneybag." Julia grinned as she looked over that the lady at table six. "That's a Garden, that is. I think you'd be sued for a million gil if you even dare drool over it!"  
  
"Garden?" She stared quizzically at Julia, who shrugged. "You're new so you probably don't know. Garden is THE label for fashion here. No two suits are the same, so you can't worry about being an individual. And they cost enough gil to set you up for a lifetime."  
  
"Oh..." She thought she heard something like that when she was in Timber before. Just then her eyes fell on the ormolu clock ticking patiently. Her shift is over, thank Hyne. She hated the lunch shift. She mentally made a note to tell the boss about her uniform. "I'm out of here."  
  
"So early?" Julia sighed as they made their was to the back of the restaurant. On the table, she picked up the latest edition of Esthar Eyes, the monthly fashion magazine and whistled. "Look at the totally drool hunk on the cover!" Julia raised an eyebrow at the sandy-haired model. "His eyes are really gorgeous Quistis, you should see this - " She pushed the magazine towards Quistis but the latter merely declined.  
  
"You and your hunks." Quistis rolled her eyes. She wasn't the kind who had time for the opposite sex; but Julia had more than enough time - you should see the boy mags she has in her apartment. Just for the sake of living together, she would tolerate that. "I'm running late for class already." She gasped and quickened her pace.  
  
"Yeah, shoo." Julia had spotted a group of well-dressed men entering the restaurant. Quistis clicked her tongue disapprovingly and went to the back to change. She had class in an hour. Let Julia be with her hunks.  
  
Julia quickly examined her reflection in the mirror and smoothed her uniform. One of the perks of working here is meeting all the glamour of Esthar, and there was plenty of it to go around. She quickly took their table before anyone else did and flashed the men a dazzling smile. "Hello, I'm Julia and I'll be your waitress today."  
  
Some of the men gave her an interested glance but was quickly stopped by a (thump-thump) stunning man with blue-gray eyes. Something about him made her frown slightly. Where had she seen him?  
  
"Sautéed crayfish and sparkling water." The man said quietly and she hastily scribbled it down. Everyone also ordered without much talk under his watchful gaze. Only when Julia leave did he finally close his menu with a snap. "Reports!!"  
  
"Garden profits are up by 50% this month." Jay reported happily. "We can expect so real cash to be rollin' in." he was the profit tracker of Garden - the man who made sure he knew where every cent went.  
  
"Roger that. The new arts department has some good news as well. Seems like there's a new trend in landscape portraits and garden ornaments." Said Raijin, the new Garden Art Head of Department. "You know, your idea to let those models express themselves on canvas was a real money-maker."  
  
Squall listened attentively as each head of department gave their brief overview of their reports. "Good." He said briskly after they had finished. "I'm expecting your written reports to be just as good for tomorrow's Presidential Meeting. I don't want to look bad in front of the other companies, not when our image is considered elite."  
  
Everyone assured him the report would be a success and smacked their lips as their food arrived. Only Squall did not eat with gusto - he was busy looking over the reports that they had given him.  
  
Julia came around later to hand the cheque. She took a long look at the man they called Squall. Tall, with shining coffee colored hair and piercing eyes, he seemed to radiate power without any effort at all. In a flash she remembered where she had seen him. "Omigod, you're the guy who was in Esthar Eyes' cover!' She blurted out and the table went silent. Realizing her mistake, she irreverently blushed and proceeded to excuse herself.  
  
"Man, do you get that all the time?!" Jay said, impressed by his boss' obvious magnetic pull. Squall scowled. "You want it? You can have it."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Well, what do you think...?" Ellone stepped back to survey the finished product. There was an ominous silence, and then:  
  
"Kawaii!!!!" A group of girls squealed in delight. "Ellone, this is so cute!!!!"  
  
"I can't believe it! Is this a wedding dress?!" Yuna gasped, fingering the material lovingly. Ellone frowned. Now Yuna mentioned it, it did look like a wedding dress - though it was not what Ellone intended. "Do you think so?"  
  
"Delicious."  
  
"Sensual, Ellone."  
  
"A hit! Booyaka!"  
  
Ellone nodded too. She was satisfied with this one, but now came the problem.  
  
"Who's gonna wear it?" Selphie asked timidly.  
  
The gorgeous dress draped patiently on the mannequin, the wide neckline beckoned to the group of SeeD models. Ellone had used a new type of material that was something like a cross between satin and silk - it had the luster of silk but the fullness and rich texture of satin. The skirt fell in graceful folds, the hem trimmed in ermine. Light, semi-transparent silk sleeves reached a little below the elbow, giving the dress a demure, yet sensual look.  
  
"It's a rather long dress." Yuna said in a small voice. "And the color won't be nice to me."  
  
Indeed, this time Ellone had chosen a strange color - a white so pure it was almost blue. Maybe it was blue, but it looked white - the color of fresh snow. And Ellone had did it a bit long, but they agreed it was the best length. "So... none of us here can wear it." Sakura, a petite, honey- haired model gestured to her friends. "It's a little too long for us."  
  
Selphie, Yuna and Garnet nodded. But Aries snapped her fingers happily. "Xu can! She's tall enough, right?"  
  
Ellone looked at her models darkly. "This is my best creation so far." She announced. "And I'll find the perfect person to model it, or I won't stage the show!"  
  
The others exchanged alarmed looks. The Spring Run was one of the most coveted events in the fashion calendar - canceling it means losing a huge chunk of the year's revenues. Not that it bothered them as the resident SeeD models, but it would disrupt their calendar.  
  
And Ellone looks mad at Xu... that can't be good. Xu was bitchy, sure... but she never had a cause for complaint. Not on the runway, that is.  
  
Just then Garnet sneaked a peek at her watch. "Oops! I gotta go! I'm fetching Zidane from the Airstation today."  
  
"Oh yes, he's coming back today," Ellone mused thoughtfully. Zidane was one of the male models under SeeD, and perhaps one of the most in demand, in terms of contracts and women. Maybe it's the combination of good-looks and good-nature, but the girls dig it. It was quite a feat for Garnet to keep him by her side, they supposed. "So the monkey's coming back, hmm?" Aries chuckled.  
  
"He'd better be," Ellone frowned. "I need all my people for this show, and I won't have any missing."  
  
"Who's missing?" A cheerful voice came from the door and a cheerful-faced youth peeked in. "Whoa, everyone's here?"  
  
"Tidus!!!" Yuna squealed but before she could even make a move, Selphie and Sakura had already latched on to him and was dragging the confused youth into the room. He grinned at Ellone. "Looking good there, sis."  
  
"How was Deling, dear?" She smiled warmly at her friend and he shrugged. "Heard some crazy things going on. Oh, and I met this really stunning lady. D'you think you can fit a new one, sis?"  
  
Ellone frowned lightly. Tidus knew she simply didn't 'take' new models - she had to see them and find out their backgrounds and personality before she sees them fit. Of course, things weren't always peachy, but she was never disappointed - maybe with the exception of that bimbo Shizuka...  
  
"I brought her in, so no saying no," Tidus winked and looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Rinoa, you can come in now!"  
  
A shy looking girl slowly edged into the room, keeping close to the walls and blushing hard. Her raven hair was sleek and had bronze highlights. And right now, her skin was slightly pink with embarrasment. For a moment, everybody stopped and stared. And then...  
  
"Kawaii!!!!!"  
  
Rinoa nearly jumped at the enthusiastic reaction and the excited hugs and pats she was receiving. Ellone laughed merrily at Tidus. 'Where did you find her?!" She suddenly whispered urgently and Tidus shrugged. "She was a small-time model for Bigway, and I met her when I was in Deling. I tell you, she walks like water." He grinned. "Even better than Xu. Okay, maybe she hasn't got the height, but she's got the face, don't you think?"  
  
"Ellone, she's too cute to pass up!" Selphie giggled. "You're a model huh?" She grinned at Rinoa, who blushed again. "Don't you worry. Garden's gonna make you famous!"  
  
Elloe rolled her eyes. This was getting nowhere. Her girls were always excited over a new arrival, and sometimes she just had to disappoint them. But maybe, maybe she'd give this one a try... "How long have you been modeling Rinoa?" Ellone inquired politely and Rinoa smiled happily. "Not very long, and it's just a hobby, but Tidus... well,"  
  
"He's a convincing liar." Yuna teased and laughed at Tidus blushing. Rinoa giggled and Ellone smiled. She had a feeling this girl might be worth it. True, she was of exquisite beauty; the kind of contrast that was difficult to find nowadays. The classic look.  
  
"Fine, but I'll have to talk to Squall." A loud groan greeted this stern announcement. Everyone knew how cold Squall could be to new people - he could scare the living daylights out of them. Selphie in particular trembled for a whole month every time she caught sight of him. But living under the same roof did improve her phobia... then again, she was almost always out and so was Squall.  
  
Rinoa turned a puzzled look to Tidus. "Who's Squall?"  
  
Author's note: You would be guessing... Squall's gonna be in trouble, oh he's gonna be in trouble...reviews please! 


	4. Chapter 4 Temper Temper

Chapter 4 Temper, Temper...  
  
Author's note: Muahahaha... I'm evil. I love making Squall scream!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The whole house was in an uproar the following morning. Ellone flew into Squall's rooms in alarm after hearing a particularly loud crash. "Squall! What's going on?!" She demanded sharply and the man glared at her. "This maid," he jabbed a finger in the direction of a terrified looking housekeeper; "Couldn't find my briefcase! Dammit, the meeting's today and I-need-that-damn-briefcase!" he snarled and continued to turn his rooms upside down. Ellone frowned at the quaking maid. "Rikku, are you sure you didn't find the briefcase?"  
  
"No, Madame," Rikku wailed. "I didn't see Master bring it back - "  
  
"That's it!' Squall slammed his fist on his desk. "Have the car ready! I'm going out!"  
  
"Yes Master!" Rikku squeaked and fled out of the room. Ellone sighed. Whenever Squall bared his fangs it was best to keep away. Far away.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" He growled and Ellone jumped. And that includes her! "Nothing dear, best of luck." She quickly walked out. He stared at the spot she once occupied. "I'm gonna need it for sure..."  
  
"You did WHAT?!"  
  
"Raijin, stop yelling in my ear..."  
  
"Why should I?" Raijin was scratching his head furiously. "You're telling me you lost the briefcase and I'm supposed to keep calm? My patience has it's limits, y'know!"  
  
"Can't you get a new report printed?" Squall rubbed his temples, sighing. He was at his wits end. He was sure he took it back home, but it wasn't there, and neither was it at his office... he couldn't imagine where the hell could it be... the meeting would begin soon, and he was going to be in hot water.  
  
"Printing is half the work, y'know." Raijin sighed. "I need them verified and sent here, and we only have an hour." He tapped the face of his watch. "Which I don't think we can, y'know."  
  
"Just try anything!" He snapped, edgy. Raijin shrugged and turned to dial his office.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quistis quietly tiptoed through the back door of the restaurant. She wasn't supposed to be here, but she had forgotten her coat yesterday when she left, and the weather threatened to be very chilly soon. Only the cook, Mrs. Kadowaki was there, surveying the breakfast buffet table. After snatching the coat of the peg she proceeded to rush out of the front doors, mentally calculating the distance between there and college. "Stop!" Mrs. Kadowaki barked and Quistis froze in the act of opening the front doors. Oops... she should have used the back doors, she thought in panic. Mrs. Kadowaki was a stern woman, and that tone always made her feel like she stole the Crown Jewels. "Where are you going?" Mrs. Kadowaki stood in front of Quistis, who cowered. "Uh... class?" The ventured tentatively. Mrs. Kadowaki eyed her sternly. "And where is that?" She demanded. Sheeh, it's like I delivered the wrong dish to the wrong table. "Um... West Station?" answered Quistis, wondering where this interrogation was headed. But Mrs. Kadowaki seemed satisfied. She handed Quistis a black briefcase and Quistis looked at it stupidly.  
  
"Stop by at number 7, East Esthar, will you?"  
  
Quistis stared at the briefcase and quickly worked out how late she would be - a good ten minutes if she was lucky. But Mrs. Kadowaki was not to be put off. She had already opened the door for Quistis. 'Quickly now, it looks important. The man must be missing his papers."  
  
Geez, it could be divorce papers for all I care, Quistis thought angrily as she plunged her arms into her coat. I could be doing the poor sod a favor by throwing it in the rubbish dump. Not to mention the load of trouble she would be in if she was late... how come these things weren't described in her job description?!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Any luck?" Raijin peered at Squall, who was pacing faster now. It was making the man dizzy just watching him. Squall frowned as a boy came to the door. He spoke rapidly with Squall and the latter shook his head and scowled. "Damn!"  
  
"What?" Raijin sighed, looking at the clock. Half an hour to go... Garden's future was at hand here. He couldn't believe Squall could have 'misplaced' the briefcase - he never so much as misplaced his hair before! Of course, it would kill him to have this little mistake rubbed in - this meeting could prove to be the turning point for Garden. All these years, garden was a part of a group of companies, always in the shadows, even though it made more money than the other companies could put together! Squall wanted to prove that they could stand as an independent company, and it would take a hell lot of convincing on his part today - but not without the BRIEFCASE.  
  
Squall scowled harder. "I thought I would have left it at the restaurant we went for lunch, but it's not there..."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rikku the chambermaid flitted in and out of the rooms, carefully dusting the ornaments and frames and humming happily to herself. No matter how angry her master was this morning, he wasn't home and probably would have found the silly briefcase by now. Holding the duster in hand, she trooped down the staircase and was making her way to a bronze statue of an eight- legged horse when she saw Martine speaking to someone at the front door. Strange... Martine isn't the kind to entertain salesmen... feeling decidedly curious, she approached the butler. Perhaps it's one of Master's admirers asking if they could see him...  
  
"...I'm sorry miss, but the master is not present." Martine was saying sternly. "Perhaps I can take it for him - "  
  
"No! I want to see Mr. Leonhart! If I don't then this bag isn't." The visitor yelped and clutched a black briefcase to her person.  
  
Rikku had been eyeing the briefcase with interest and at the mention of her Master's name, jumped. "Hoee... is that Master' briefcase?!" She breathed and elbowed past Martine, making the poor man stumble in confusion. Quistis too stared at her like it was nuts. Rikku was jumping up and down now, wringing her hands in distress. "Oh... oh... but it's too late!" She burst out, wailing. "Master has gone to work, and-and-and..." She spoke something in a foreign tongue to Martine and the man nodded, understanding.  
  
Martine was looking at Quistis closely. "Miss, I know it is too much to ask, but I must ask you to send this briefcase to Master Leonhart immediately." He breathed urgently, clutching the shoulders of a very startled Quistis. "Who... me??" she squeaked bewilderedly.  
  
"Yes, you." Martine stared right into her eyes, his wizened face gleaming with excitement. "This briefcase means life and death to him, and I beg you, please."  
  
"Uh..." Quistis was at a loss. She was irritated at first by the sudden change in plans, but after a while she realized other people's matters are just as important - especially when it's up to her. "Where is he?"  
  
"Midgar Tower, across the Red Pipe." He said and Rikku was smiling now, her eyes shining with hope. "Please, miss."  
  
Quistis heaved a sigh. Midgar Tower was wayyyyy across town - she might as well skip her morning class if this is the case.  
  
"Alright."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rinoa entered the tower and looked around in confusion. One of her friends had called her and asked to meet her here, at Midgar Tower, but she couldn't remember which floor...  
  
"Excuse me," Rinoa came up to the receptionist and listened to the rumble of thunder outside. Oh no... she'd better find her fast - or she'll be stuck in the rain! "I wonder if you can tell me where Miss Xu's office is - "  
  
"Excuse me!" Rinoa was stunned when a golden-haired girl ran up to the counter, looking harassed. "Is Mr. Leonhart here?"  
  
The receptionist couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or amused. "Yes, but he's in a meeting - "  
  
"I don't care if he's in hell." The girl was saying, rather hurriedly. "I need this briefcase delivered to him now! Interrupt him if you have to - I'm sure he'll be grateful." She looked desperate, and she was already half- drenched from the rain.  
  
The receptionist was clearly annoyed now. "I'm sorry, but I told you, Mr. Leonhart is in a meeting."  
  
"That's alright." Rinoa said suddenly and took the briefcase, smiling at the girl. "I'll take it on my way up. I'm sure this briefacse is important." She smiled to the receptionist and the woman quickly simmered down. "Of course. Miss Xu is on the nineteenth floor, and Mr. Leonhart is on the seventh." She kindly gave the directions and shot the blonde a dirty look, which she kindly gave back. "Thank you." She said breathlessly at Rinoa and Rinoa laughed. "No problem! I'll tell him you delivered... what's your name?"  
  
"Never mind." She said quickly and smiled at Rinoa. "Thank you again so much!"  
  
"Mr. Leonhart, the board has agreed to give you a ten-minute delay." The tight-lipped secretary duly informed him and he nodded tersely. They sure have time to make me suffer, he thought blandly. Raijin was on the phone, yelling furiously at his workers to get the reports over, verified or not. But he knew, there was a slim chance of it...  
  
He flopped down on the sofa and pressed his palm to his forehead. Sis... I'm so sorry... He wondered how his sister would react when he gets home today; she probably would hug him and tell him everything will be fine, that it didn't matter if they continued to be suppressed by those old misers up at the board. But he had planned so long for this - it was as much as his dream as it was hers. Outside, thunder rolled and the first signs of a downpour began.  
  
"It's no good, Squall." Raijin breathed heavily as he slammed the phone back on its cradle. "I can't make it."  
  
"..." Squall sighed and looked at his watch. Five more minutes... before he would have to face up to the board and bear the humiliation...  
  
The door slid open and a raven-haired girl came into the room, looking around. Squall eyed her for a moment, frowning. She looks familiar... where has he seen her... "You!" he said suddenly and the girl turned towards him. She too looked surprised and clutched her briefcase to her chest -  
  
The briefcase!!  
  
With a cry Squall shot up and grabbed the briefcase. 'Where did you get this?!" He said hoarsely and riffed through its contents. All there. He shot her a grateful look and flashed a thumbs-up signal to Raijin, who was mopping his brow. "Thank Hyne..."  
  
"I was downstairs and a girl - "  
  
Squall didn't give her time to elaborate because he was already striding to the room. As he walked down the corridor, he chanced to looked out of the window into the gloomy world outside - and saw a figure dashing out of the building despite the heavy rain and at that precise moment, she turned around and shielded her eyes as she looked up.  
  
Quistis looked up at the soaring facade, and she wondered; if she was in time to save whoever it was that owned the briefcase. For she knew what it was like to be thrown into despair - and saved by a total stranger. "Hope my trouble's worth your while, Mr. Leonhart!" She shouted through the rain, though she seriously doubted he could hear her.  
  
What was she saying? Squall squinted to see better, but she had turned away and soon disappeared from view. Something about the woman nagged at him, but he didn't give much thought to it because the boardroom door had opened, and seven expectant faces were staring right at him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The level of noise at Esthar Institution of Art was... short of pandemonium. Laughter, yells, grunts... you name every offensive and non- offensive sound and it's here. But it suited this week's assignment - they were supposed to interpret 'noise' into art. Yet Quistis had a feeling her sculpture was going horribly wrong. Her concentration was awry, thanks to the sneezes she had developed after the run-in with the rain yesterday - she couldn't afford to miss another class after what happened. She briefly wondered about the briefcase, and quickly pushed the thoughts away.  
  
Sneaking a peek at the pizza-faced guy sitting across her, she regarded his sculpture with a degree of interest and amusement. He had titled his work 'explosion'; which looked suspiciously like a bunch of fluorescent tiddly- winks attached to similar colored sticks and glued into distorted positions. She idly wondered if he was doing the level of noise in the room anyway - it seems so to her.  
  
"Well, well, and what is this, Miss Trepe?" A sneering voice breathed too close for comfort and Quistis swung around to face her professor - a middle- aged woman with a build like an elephant and a character like a vulture. Quistis really felt like strangling her - if she could find the neck first! "Mrs. Brahne." She said icily and gave her sculpture another jab. Mrs. Brahne gave another sneer, eyeing her sculpture. "I would like to remind you that your last entry... 'Diminutive Speech' is very... mundane." Drawled The Elephant. Quistis kept silent. Hyne, how much longer could her patience endure...  
  
"Also, I must remind you about the manner you were accepted into this school..." Her eyes flashed as Quistis stiffened. It was true, she arrived a week later than other undergraduates and did not carry an entry piece - which was supposed to be compulsory. But the board had agreed that her marks in her last examinations spoke for themselves, and they had studied her past works as well, so she had been given a waiver. But The Elephant wasn't going to let her off easily. "I have a different idea on your entry 'piece'... though I wouldn't consider a village girl like you to consider... open services now, do we?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but Quistis heard it quite well. And her anger told her she understood as well.  
  
She glared at The Elephant and jabbed at her sculpture and hissed angrily; "Do you know what this is?! It's 'Silence'. But I think I have a better interpretation for it!" She swung her arm back and brought it down hard across The Elephant's flabby cheeks.  
  
The loud crack brought total silence to the room. Quistis nodded in satisfaction as she surveyed Mrs. Brahne's outraged face. "I quit. Oh, and did I fail that interpretation too?" She asked sweetly before swinging her bag over her shoulder and storming out of the room.  
  
Author's note: In case you're wondering, the cameo characters from other Final Fantasies are exactly like they are, so you can picture Quistis slapping Brahne's pugsy face! Muahahahah!!!! Reviews please, much appreciated! 


	5. Chapter 5 A Rendevous Unlike Any Other

Chapter 5 A Rendezvous Unlike Any Other  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the very late update, but I just couldn't find the time! Anyway, here's chappie 5, hope you'll enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Kawaii!!!" Yuna squealed, shaking her head in delight. Ellone grinned broadly at Yuna's definition of Squall. He was had just come in while Ellone was finishing her new design for the coming show, and Yuna was with her.  
  
"If you say so," She finished the last touches to her new design and watched the final effect, while Squall looked on stonily. Inside however, he was outrageously pleased that yesterday's meeting went well. Sure, the board was a little angry at his tardiness but they had to agree his proposal to back out of the group was a good one.  
  
"Squall, what do you think?" She turned to her brother and laughed at his blurred expression. Yuna giggled. "Squall's got a girlfriend, hasn't he?" She erupted into laughter at his scowl. Squall preferred not to answer since Yuna was well known for her playfulness; and she was also one of Ellone's oldest SeeDs, meaning he knew very well she was only teasing his solitude.  
  
"Hai, Squall, you should be ashamed already." Selphie yawned. "Divorce is one thing, but are you going to be a celibate now, hmm?" Her eyes twinkled and she ducked a swipe from the irritated man. She giggled. He's adorable even when he's scowling, imagine if he smiles! But Selphie had only seen him smile several times, and that was when Edea was here... frowning, she sat on a block and watched Ellone inspect the dresses for the upcoming show. "Have you found a girl for the dress yet, Ellone?"  
  
"What dress?" Squall asked idly and Ellone showed him. When he set his eyes on it, his heart gave a curious leap.  
  
"What do you think?" Ellone asked, quite surprised by her brother's reaction. He almost looked... she shrugged the feeling away.  
  
"Whatever..." He muttered but Ellone wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Who do you think should wear it, hmm?"  
  
Squall was quiet for a while. Somehow, he could think of a face... but he didn't know why... "A back-haired girl. Or a blonde." He was walking around, surveying the area critically. Ellone had decided on a simple white runaway without the usual fantastic ribbons and decorations - apparently she wasn't in a flowery mood. On a rack was the designs for the men's wear, and Squall mentally pictured the male SeeDs in them.  
  
"Oh well... I think I'll put that away first - "Ellone started when:  
  
CRASH!!! BANG!!!  
  
The door flew open and a distressed looking girl stumbled in, blushing when she saw everyone eying her. "Um... sorry..." She squeaked and sighed in relief when Selphie came up to her, helping her in. Selphie noticed Squall's frown. "Oops... sorry, this is Rinoa." She grinned at Squall, and the latter blinked. "And Rinoa, this is Mr. Grouch. Ehehhheee, just kidding." She giggled at Squall's obvious displeasure. "Squall Leonhart."  
  
A light dawned on her as she looked at Ellone and Squall. "Oh, okay, so you're Squall..." Oh man, Hyne's playing with me... here he is again!  
  
"She's new, isn't she Ellone?" Selphie quickly interjected before Squall could bomb her with questions. Rinoa was still new, and this was the first time she met Squall, and Squall HATED new people especially if he didn't pick them himself. She crossed her fingers and hoped Squall won't do anything rash...  
  
Squall eyed Rinoa for a moment. Dark, shining hair falling just halfway down her back, skin so fair it was almost translucent, and a childish innocence that Ellone always adored. In other words, she was gorgeous. In a wild instant, his eyes met hers and he felt his face heating up. Calm down...  
  
"Earth to Squall, do you read?" Yuna giggled and Squall scowled again. "So we meet again." He said at last.  
  
"You've met?' Selphie said with interest. "And he still hasn't bitten your head off?!"  
  
Squall shot Selphie an annoyed look and the latter burst into laughter.  
  
Rinoa blushed slightly. No wonder, she had seen him on the cover of so many magazines in Deling... but seeing him in person was so hot! Floppy auburn hair and a finely sculpted face... the kind that women longed to touch; though she had the impression he didn't appreciate his face touched.  
  
Squall noticed he staring at him and felt his stomach churn. Damn, he hated women who stared! But this one had interesting eyes - sparkling and full of life.  
  
The door burst open with a bang again and a blonde youth entered, his sky- blue eyes regarding everybody calmly. "Sorry bout that," He said apologetically. "Seen Aeries anywhere?"  
  
Yuna had recovered from her shock. "Cloud!"  
  
The one called Cloud greeted Yuna rather stiffly. He reminded Rinoa of Squall, but his manner was more easygoing. He nodded at Rinoa, shook hands with Squall and received a hug from Ellone. "Right. Back to my question - "  
  
He was again interrupted by the beeping of a cell phone. Yuna flipped open her cell and grinned at it. "Speak of the devil! Yes, Aeries?"  
  
A pause, and then Yuna grinned. "You're on your way? But I haven't seen Cloud anywhere..." She smiled innocently at Cloud, who was gaping like a goldfish. "Oh, Alright, I'll help you look for him..."  
  
The door opened and Aeries entered, fumbling with her handbag and an earpiece was stuck in her ear. "Yeah - "She stopped dead when she saw Cloud frowning at her. Suddenly snapping her cell shut, she shrieked; "Where were you?! I looked for you at the Air station - "  
  
"Calm down, I took an early flight - "Cloud was keeping his patience but Aeries surely lost it. "And why didn't you tell me that?! I waited like an idiot for TWO hours!"  
  
"Guess you love me that much eh?" Cloud chuckled at his rare glimpse of humor. That shut Aeries up.  
  
Ellone chose that moment to intervene. "Goodness, we haven't had a group dinner in ages, haven't we, Squall?" She beamed at him and gave a secret stomp on his foot. He didn't blink at all. But he did get the message. "Right."  
  
"A dinner!" Selphie squealed, gripping Rinoa's wrist. "That's a great idea! I'll call Tidus - "  
  
"Did someone say dinner?"  
  
Garnet entered with Zidane in tow, looking distraught. Selphie blinked at him. "Still suffering from jet-lag?" She whispered and he shook his head violently, pointing at Garnet - who was exchanging greetings with Cloud and a still-red Aeries. "She took me shopping." He said hoarsely. "Women and their shopping... I wish credit cards were banned."  
  
Selphie giggled at Zidane's worst nightmare. True, Garnet liked to shop, and when she was on a shopping spree nothing short of a fire could stop her. She hoped he never got to talking about that with Tidus, or he'll swear off women forever!  
  
Ellone looked at Squall pointedly and he knew what she meant - he's buying. What is it with women and their ideas of a gentleman?! "Let's go to the Rain Tree, then." He sighed in resignation.  
  
Ellone shrugged. "Why not? I've never been there."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Quistis..."  
  
No response.  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
She jerked up and stared into the laughing eyes of Julia. "What?!"  
  
"Goodness, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes." She giggled. "Aw, come on," She sighed. "Don't tell me you're going to sulk forever, are you?"  
  
Quistis bit her lip. Her friend was right... she can't sulk on forever. "Yeah... maybe I can find a place somewhere else..."  
  
"What's wrong with just working?" Julia pursed her lips, but she did understand. Quistis wasn't the kind of girl who should be slaving away in a uniform - Julia could feel that this wasn't the kind of life she wanted. Not with her level of education anyway. "Cheer up," She groaned and hugged her friend. "You'll find some other college, and be a great artist, hmm?" Quistis grinned. "Yeah..."  
  
Julia shook her head and peeked out of the dressing-room. The restaurant was running at a sluggish pace right now, since it was rather late in the afternoon... but what was that?! "Hoo boy..." She breathed and tugged at Quistis' arm. "Customers! And that gorgeous guy again!"  
  
"Which guy? You change every week," Quistis laughed and buttoned up her uniform. They were still short... blast it. Oh well...  
  
"Hurry!" Julia hissed and she scurried away. Quistis rolled her eyes. I am not a flirt, she told herself sternly. I've had enough of men. A painful image of Seifer swam before her eyes and she felt a huge lump choking her. Stop it! She scolded herself. "He's history." She said aloud and lifted her chin with determination. She had run away from a miserable past. She wasn't going to let her future be ruined as well!  
  
Rinoa slid in the chair next to Squall and grimaced. It was like sitting next to an iceberg... but Hyne was he damn good-looking! Squall adjusted his seat awkwardly and his elbow brushed against hers, making his heart leap. He blinked. "Sorry."  
  
Rinoa shrugged and tried to keep her voice level. Hadn't she squeaked enough?  
  
Ellone peered at them both and smiled secretly. Aha... Rinoa likes her brother... that's predictable! But Squall, looking embarrassed?!  
  
"That's suspicious..." Yuna muttered under her breath and felt Selphie kick her leg. The hyper girl was grinning. "So, Squall, are you in this show or not?"  
  
Squall frowned. He didn't think there was a shortage of male models... he only filled in if there wasn't enough, or if there's special request from Ellone. He didn't really appreciate being paraded like a doll. "I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, Squall," Ellone picked up Selphie's cue, "I have this great shirt, but if Tidus won't wear it, Zell won't,"  
  
"Him?" Squall pointed his spoon at Zidane and the latter winced slightly at Garnet's sharp poke. "I-uh... it's not my type. So you have it, Squall." He added hastily when the jab became sharper. Squall shrugged. 'Whatever."  
  
Julia dashed up to the now seated group and felt her heart jump as she saw Squall. Geez is this imagination or is he looking even hotter than the last time?! "Good afternoon," She greeted them with a smile. "I'm Julia. May I take your orders?"  
  
Everyone orders quickly since they were hungry, but Squall took a long time to order. In truth, he wasn't thinking.  
  
'Squall..." Ellone's warning kick under the table brought him back to earth. Squall jerked up and blurted "Crayfish stew" at the exact moment Rinoa said the same thing. Julia blinked when Squall turned slightly red. "Okay," he said hastily. "Make those butter-fried prawns."  
  
Julia raised an eyebrow and jotted it down, eyeing Squall curiously. Must be his girlfriend or something, by the level of scarlet his face is showing, she guessed and smiled at them. "Please wait a while."  
  
Rinoa was feeling like a schoolgirl. But she tried to make conversation with Selphie, and the hyper-girl was more than willing to entertain, since Squall was unlikely to carry conversation. Indeed, he was more absorbed in answering his phone messages than paying any attention to the group conversation.  
  
"Don't take it to heart," Selphie whispered to Rinoa, and the latter blushed. "He's not cold, really once you get to know him. He's just introverted, that's all."  
  
Rinoa smiled mischievously. 'He's so stiff! Is this really THE Squall Leonhart?"  
  
"Yeah," Selphie snickered. "You're probably wondering how he's like in bed hmm."  
  
"No I do not!" Rinoa said in indignation, turning beet-red. Selphie erupted into giggles, much to Zidane's amazement. "Exactly how long can you go on laughing, Selphie?" He inquired, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Oh darn... Quistis, help me will you?" Julia hissed to her friend who was just passing a table's order to the kitchen. Quistis blanched. "Serves you right for aiming the cute - "  
  
"Thank you!' Julia interrupted with a dazzling smile and handed her a plate of fried prawns before rushing off to deliver a platter of stew.  
  
Quistis fumed as she marched to the table but there really wasn't much she could do... "I'll kill her..." She thought murderously as she weaved around the tables. Just then she felt a hand smack her butt and she stiffened. She silently tried to count to a hundred to keep her temper down. Shooting the pervert a death glare, she continued to walk onwards.  
  
Garnet listened as her love regaled the group with a hilarious story of how they met, three years ago. "... and I asked Squall where the restroom was, and he pointed with his hand - and hit Garnet right on her behind," Zidane laughed. "She was freaking' mad that time, and Squall was so confused he didn't know what to do so he was about to walk away,"  
  
Garnet giggled. "And Zidane stood up for me. He went up to Squall and gripped him by the collar and said 'Apologize!'" She mimicked Zidane's voice and even Squall had to smile at the hilarity of that memory.  
  
Zidane was about to say something when he caught sight of Quistis heading their way. His ears instantly pricked up. "Whoa, that's a knockout!"  
  
Garnet glared at him and he absently fumbled to tap her shoulder, his eyes still on Quistis. Unfortunately, his hand was off-course and knocked against the glass of water in front of Garnet, spilling it in her lap. "Eek!" She gasped and stood up as the stain spread. Ellone was too stunned to say a word, Yuna was convulsed in mirth and Zidane was horrified. "Oops, sorry, Garnet I - "  
  
"Squall, where's the restroom?" Garnet hissed and Squall absently raised his arm to point to somewhere behind him - and his hand hit something - hard. "Oh!"  
  
And right then and there he knew; while it was nice to eat buttered-prawns, they weren't nice at all when they were all over your lap. Fortunately he had a napkin spread, so there wasn't any damage done, but he looked up angrily, and blinked.  
  
A pair of cerulean eyes were glaring at him. Very startling cerulean eyes. And somewhere, at the back of his mind, something stirred the murky recesses of his memory...  
  
"Excuse me, was that on purpose?" She said edgily and Squall frowned. "It was an accident - "  
  
"Right." She said crisply and set the now empty platter on the table. That ignited his temper. "Excuse me, But it was." He snapped and she raised an eyebrow. "So you did. I heard you the first time, no need to repeat."  
  
"Do you have a problem miss?" Squall growled as he got up and the napkin dropped to the floor. Ellone tensed. "Squall..."  
  
"No, she started it," Squall snapped and returned back to Quistis. "I'd like to speak to your manager about your ill-behavior."  
  
"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Too bad, because I-just-quit. I don't serve perverts." She said icily as she took off the waist apron and stalked off, leaving a very surprised Squall.  
  
"Quistis!!!" Julia gasped as Quistis stormed past her into the back room. She furiously threw off her uniform and grabbed her handbag. "That's it! I've had enough!" She turned to Julia and the latter quelled under her furious stare. "I'm sorry, Julia." Quistis said in an even voice. "Go and entertain that - that HUNK of yours." She spat the word and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Whoa..." Zidane was stuck to his seat. Garnet gulped. She totally forgot about her dress. Squall had sat down again, and Ellone was fuming mad. "For once, Squall, can't you keep your temper?! Arguing with a waitress, haven't you any self-decency?! This will be all over the papers tomorrow!"  
  
"He doesn't care a hoot about it," Selphie was the only one who wasn't horrified. She was sipping her drink, looking quite calm. "But he shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him." She added after Ellone gave her a furious stare.  
  
Julia came up nervously. "I'm really sorry about my friend," She said humbly. "Quistis was going through a huge crisis - "  
  
Squall turned to her, and this time his face was one of puzzlement. "What was her name?"  
  
Julia frowned. "Quistis. Quistis Trepe. She's new here, and she - "  
  
Before she could finish Squall had leapt up and was off at a run to the back of the restaurant. Ellone hurried after him, looking distressed. "Squall!"  
  
The others were stunned. Finally Zidane cleared his throat. "Does this mean we're not having lunch?"  
  
Author's Note: What do you think?! Give me reviews, everyone!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Have We Met?

Chapter 6 Have We Met?  
  
A/N: Nothing much to say, except... REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Squall burst through the back door and stopped in the alleyway, looking around. His head was spinning - is it her? Was it her? A fading memory came back - it was her eyes... they were the same eyes, but he didn't recognize them...  
  
Acting on a hunch, he bolted down the alley and emerged to the main road. His heart leapt when he saw a blonde walking fast up ahead. "Quistis!!!"  
  
Quistis frowned. Did someone call her? Whoever it is, he's bound to get a lashing from her...  
  
She spun around on her heel and nearly screamed when powerful hands gripped her shoulders. "Let go of me!!!!!"  
  
Squall stared at her, whose face was scrunched up in fear. It was her... now he could see clearly. The eyes of the girl from a lonely country road - and it was her... the girl he saw at Midgar Tower. She had been by his side all this while... He smiled wryly. "That was the same thing you said the first time we met."  
  
Quistis snapped her eyes open in shock. Recognition registered in her eyes and she turned pale. "...Leon?!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Spring was in the air, breathing life into the flowers so they bloomed with vibrant colors. The breeze whispered about the leaves on the trees, singing a melody only the sun and the moon could hear. A single bloom shivered on a tree - and fluttered down to the ground to join its friends scattered on the soft grass.  
  
Quistis caught the flower and breathed in its fragrance. The soft, powdery feel of the petal reminded her of a place she once belonged... where flowers bloomed in a riot of color... she contentedly leaned against the trunk of the tree.  
  
Squall watched her, lost in thought. So she was here all the while... And fate in its own unique way had made her his savior. "Thank you." He said quietly and she snapped up, surprised. "Excuse me?"  
  
He frowned slightly. "I said thank you... for the briefcase."  
  
She stared at him before laughing out. He blinked in amazement as she leaned forward, clutching her stomach in mirth. "No, I..." She giggled, eyes twinkling at him; "I'm supposed to say that. I didn't get to say it before..." Her voice trailed off and she became quiet again. "Hyne sent me an angel in the form of a stranger... and I ran away without a word of gratitude..."  
  
"...You saved me back." He said bluntly, sighing. "Did you lose your job?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment. "It was horrible anyway. You did me a favor there." She smiled wryly and played with the flower in her hands. "It's not like I have anything left... I pulled out of college and now... maybe I'll go back..." She said half-heartedly. "What an idiot I am." She growled in frustration. Maybe I should have just stayed with Old Man Cid... at least... at least what? I'm regretting my decisions?! Is being stuck in Esthar without a purpose worse than being married to a lecherous old laggard?!  
  
Squall studied her quietly. "I understand when your father wants to marry you off," he said after a while. She grimaced. "Yeah, I fail at everything I do, don't I? I can't believe I actually worked there for two weeks."  
  
He nodded absently. There was a million things he wanted to ask her; who she really was, why she really ran away - and how is it that she ended here, sitting beside him in the park, as if nothing ever happened.  
  
Quistis let the petals float to the grassy ground. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your friends," She said softly, lifting her eyes to meet his gaze. "I mean... you must be angry - "  
  
"They'll take it as a joke," he shrugged. "I'll probably just have to tolerate Ellone's anger about my temper." He said grimly and for a moment, all was silent. And then, Quistis laughed. He couldn't understand it. How could she find anything to laugh about? "What's so funny?"  
  
Quistis merrily let her laughter trail. "Nothing... it's just that...I didn't have a reason to laugh before, and meeting you seems like the best reason," She beamed at him and he felt the same tug again - like the day he saved her in Winhill. He quickly looked away, and in good time, because a figure could be seen coming their way. With a groan he realized it was Ellone.  
  
"There you are!" She gasped and flopped down on the grass in front of Squall, quite unladylike. Her eyes fell on Quistis, and for a moment the latter blinked confusedly. Then...  
  
"Who is she?!" Ellone exclaimed delightedly, clasping her hands together. Squall expelled a breath he didn't know he held. "Quistis. This is my sister, Ellone."  
  
Quistis awkwardly shook hands with the older woman, but Ellone was looking at her in wonder. Quistis self-consciously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
To Ellone, the girl sitting next to her brother was a blessing from Heaven. Earlier on, she couldn't see Quistis properly since Squall blocked her view, and now she did see, she was delighted. Flawless skin framed by the most heavenly-looking blonde mane, and eyes that was the color of the sea; she was an unpolished diamond waiting to be discovered! Her fingers positively itched to work on that hair. "I'm sorry for the way Squall behaved, darling," Ellone warmly said and paused when Quistis gave her a blank look. "...Squall?"  
  
"Well yes," Ellone frowned. Quistis quickly recovered and shot Squall an accusing look. "Squall."  
  
He nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
  
"It's alright, Ellone," Quistis smiled at Ellone and the latter squealed with joy. "That's wonderful to hear, dear. Normally Squall would offend people just by looking, nevertheless arguing," She ignored Squall's dirty look. Quistis laughed sheepishly. "Well, it was my fault, and he should be angry by the way I repaid him for saving me." She stood up to leave, not realizing the sky had turned a deep rosy shade. Squall too rose. "Come Ellone, we should be getting home."  
  
"Wait!' Ellone said quickly, not wanting to let this chance slip. She always followed her hunch, and she was sure this one was worth following. "Since Squall had generously made you lose your job, why don't I offer you one?"  
  
Squall blinked at his sister. He wasn't sure where this conversation was headed, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it much...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Selphie yawned as she walked around the house in her pajamas, holding a mug of hot cocoa. Martine had retired for the night and she was about the only thing awake in the whole house. Well, except for the carps in the pool.  
  
"Oh blast it." Selphie groaned and flopped down on one of the couches in the living room. She wished she had drunk so much that she would black out dead drunk, but no use hoping for that now. The wine rack would be locked and all she has now is cocoa. Cocoa!  
  
The doorbell rang and Selphie jumped. She sneaked a look at the clock on the wall and frowned. Eleven p.m.? She vaguely remembered Ellone and Squall weren't back yet, so thinking so, she went to the door and opened it with a yawn - and stopped short. "Yeow!!!"  
  
Quistis jumped at her yell and automatically gripped the nearest thing - Squall's arm. Selphie took one look at that and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Aren't you - "  
  
"Do you intend to keep us hanging out here?" Ellone demanded as she pushed her way through, banging into Selphie's mug. "Really, you drink coca?" She said with interest and all thoughts of arguing flew out of Selphie's mind. "Ellone, where have you been?! Zidane became really flirty after you left and me and Garnet had to drag him away..." Her voice trailed off when she realized no one was listening. Ellone was pulling Quistis' hand to the upper floor and Squall, as usual, never paid her much attention. Feeling decidedly furious, she wrenched Squall's arm, ignoring her mug. "Mind telling me anything, Squall?" She hissed, trying to keep her voice even. Squall blinked and gestured to Quistis, who had disappeared. "She's the waitress you saw. Her name's - "  
  
"I know what her name is," Selphie sighed. "But What-Is-She-Doing-Here?"  
  
"Ellone has something in mind," Squall said, and this time Selphie could see he was as much in the dark as she was. He was tapping his tight absently, thinking. Poor guy, Selphie thought; having to live with such eccentricity - wait a minute; so am I! But I'm not related... "Where is she going?" Selphie tried to look at where Ellone was.  
  
"She said Quistis was going to stay in the Guest Bedroom," Squall replied and this time he caught the shocked look on Selphie's face. "But the Guest Room is already - "  
  
At that precise moment Quistis reappeared, looking quite flustered. She caught sight of Selphie and stopped dead in her tracks. Selphie could see she was running her options through her head. "...Occupied," Selphie finished with a sigh and this time, minus the initial shock, she could see why Ellone had taken a liking to this one. Earlier, she had shown some guts in standing up to Squall, and to top it off, she was... there was no other word for it - stunning. And that blonde; she could tell it wasn't a dye job. "Your name is Quistis Trepe, right?"  
  
"After the run in earlier I think I'll be famous," She remarked dryly as she looked at Squall. That made Selphie giggle. "Don't you worry? And sorry about the room, I didn't know Ellone was having a guest," Her attention returned to the second floor from where she could see Rinoa coming down the stairs, looking quite dazed. "...Selphie?"  
  
"It's okay, sorry," Quistis apologized. Then her face changed. "Aren't you the girl I saw in Midgar Tower?!" She half-shrieked and that woke Rinoa up completely. "Hoe..." Rinoa breathed and suddenly the two were hugging and exchanging greetings - much to Selphie and Squall's amazement. Ellone's head appeared over the banister and grinned at the group. "Sorry people, but looks like Quistis will have to share tonight. Do you mind?"  
  
"She can sleep in my room," Selphie quickly offered. She had a dozen questions to ask and they simply can't be done if Quistis was staying in Rinoa's room. "Mine's bigger, besides, Rinoa's exhausted. Can we give her some slack?"  
  
Ellone gave in to the logic and Rinoa returned to her room.  
  
"Right! Good night all; and can you please return this to the kitchen?" She gave her mug to Squall and grabbed Quistis' elbow as the latter laughed at Squall's bemused expression.  
  
Squall watched as everybody went their separate ways. He was tired too, but he knew it was because he had seen too much today. He glanced at the mug in his hands. Perhaps, if it's anybody who needs to calm down tonight, it would be him.  
  
Rinoa wearily shut the door again and flopped back on the bed. As she rolled to her side, she caught sight of a piece of paper sticking out from under her pillow - and she scowled slightly. She pushed the paper out of sight and turned the other way. "I can make it without you, Seifer. Don't you worry."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Martine silently walked through the house early the next morning, enjoying the peace before the house begins to stir to life, and hopefully, no tantrums from Master Squall today. His mind automatically began to critically examine Rikku's work (The girl will never understand plain English... didn't Madame specifically instruct not to dust the fragile crystals?)  
  
As he sauntered over to the front porch, his eyes caught a new addition to the coats on the coat rack. Strange, he mused as he stepped back to get an overall view. Perhaps there are guests last night? Then he must inform the cook to prepare extra breakfast. He wished this guest would not cause so much noise - he hated it when Madame's guests are a rowdy bunch. Cleaning up their litter would be so troublesome.  
  
Rikku emerged from the dining hall, her ever-present duster in her hand. "Good morning, Martine!" She announced gaily, forgetting to speak in English. More often than not, Rikku would use her mother tongue; Al Bhed rather than English when conversing with Martine, but the older man did not find this troubling. "Good morning, Rikku. I hope there are no broken ornaments for me this morning?"  
  
"Nope," Rikku grinned, and her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "There's an extra guest besides Miss Rinoa, is there? Is it one of Master's girlfriends, Martine?"  
  
"I'd take a bet against you on that any time," Martine smiled wryly. "Did you tell Quina to cook extra?"  
  
Rikku nodded just as the sound of a door opening echoed through the hall. "It's Madame!' Rikku gasped and flitted away to the kitchen. Martine did not reply, rather his eyes swept over the morning's breakfast, and nodded in satisfaction. Every one of the manor's occupants have their own way of opening doors - Madame would open them carelessly, Master Squall can appear without a sound and Miss Selphie, well...  
  
"Good morning!" A perky voice greeted him and nearly made Martine fall back in shock. "Miss Selphie!" He stuttered and the girl grinned. "Wow, I actually surprised you today? Must be a good omen," She sat down on a chair and licked her lips. "What? No toast?"  
  
Another girl brushed past him and this time Martine really nearly fell. The girl turned around and her eyes became wide too. "Oh!"  
  
"This is Martine, the butler, and Martine, this is Quistis. She'll be staying with us for a while," Ellone's voice came from behind him and a slight smile crossed his face. "Miss Quistis," He bowed to her and Quistis turned slightly red. "It's alright, I was surprised too," She said hurriedly as Selphie made her sit down. Ellone took her seat opposite Quistis and gaily reached for the toast. She looked at Martine. "Is Squall up yet?"  
  
"Good morning," Rinoa appeared, looking quite shy. Ellone laughed and beckoned her to sit down - and sit down she did, on the chair right next to Ellone. Ellone was about to say something when a voice took the words right out of her mouth. "That's my seat."  
  
Rinoa jumped when she saw Squall standing in the doorway, looking irritated but really drool in well tailored trousers and shirt. Ellone gave him a dark look. "Really, Squall, please don't be rude."  
  
"Yeah, 'it 'omewhere 'esh," Selphie said through a mouthful of eggs. Squall shot her a dirty look and sat down in the only available chair - between Rinoa and Quistis. Rinoa was torn between amusement and uncomforted, and Quistis didn't like having someone who scrutinized the way she ate. She rather liked stuffing her face full, but having Squall next to her meant eating daintily. Darn.  
  
"So what's your plans today, Selphie dear?" Ellone finished her breakfast and proceeded to drain her tea.  
  
"Got a photo shoot for Slinky today," Selphie grinned.  
  
Rinoa had finished her meal and pushed away from the table. "I'm sorry, but I have an appointment with a friend," She smiled apologetically. "Will you excuse me today?"  
  
"Not a problem," Ellone smiled. "Kuja can't make it today, so there's no point of me to bring you two around."  
  
Rinoa nodded and left, leaving the four of them to finish. Presently Ellone remembered something. "Quistis darling, did you bring any clothes? I need to build your portfolio and you need to take some photographs," She addressed the blonde, who turned slightly red. Make it very red. "I... don't really have anything that's... presentable."  
  
Ellone dropped her fork in surprise. "Oh dear, that's not good," She paused and drummed her fingers on the table. "Not good indeed..."  
  
Her eyes fell on Selphie and the latter saw that look - the look a wolf gives a rabbit when it's about to be dinner. Selphie hastily looked at her watch. "Oops! I'm running late! Sorry, but I gotta go," She rushed up, gave Ellone a quick peck on the cheek and ran out before Ellone had a chance to say a word. Squall watched her go with a degree of amusement. "She knows you too well, sis."  
  
"Then there's no reason why you don't, do you," Her eyes were glinting mischievously. Squall suddenly realized where this conversation was headed.  
  
"She's not familiar with this place, so you'll help her," Ellone announced grandly. Squall pointed his fork at her questioningly. "What about you?"  
  
"I have several appointments that I can't cancel. And I need to build her portfolio a.s.a.p."  
  
"She can shop on her own,"  
  
"She needs a guide."  
  
"Excuse me," Quistis interrupted, quite unnerved by this conversation. "I can go around. I'll just take an air cab or something - "  
  
"You're a SeeD. You can't walk around." Squall said blankly. Quistis shot him a dirty look. "I'm not a SeeD. Yet. So I'll just let myself out - "  
  
"Don't be stupid." Squall said sharply. He looked up and saw Martine. "Well?"  
  
"The car is ready, Master." Martine bowed and Quistis stared open-mouthed at him. "You like forcing people, don't you?"  
  
Squall didn't reply, instead looked at Ellone. "Happy?"  
  
"Thank you brother dear, you're such a charm," Ellone grinned, satisfied. 


	7. Chapter 7 Enlighten Me Squall Shopping!

Chapter 7 Enlighten me... Squall, Shopping?!  
  
Author's note: Another chapter for you... now that of Knights and Honor is done, I'm relieved... now I have this one, and I've posted a new one for you to replace Of Knights and Honor - please read if you have the time! For everyone's info, Dawn of Black Light has been taken out, sorry, but I'm stuck on that one and it doesn't reem right to leave it hanging. So there. Enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Xu angrily paced around her office. How dare she? This is a free country for God's sake! Xu flung herself on the sofa and fumed silently, but she didn't go unnoticed. Her personal assistant cowered away when Xu gave her a stare for dropping a stack of papers.  
  
"Ellone, Ellone," Xu muttered, imagining a piece of paper was the woman and she had a degree of satisfaction from tearing it up. How dare she! After she walked away from Garden a few fashion houses had called on her and Ellone - the bitch - had refused to explain about her absence. So, fearing the worst, they've stopped calling on Xu! And the news has spread throughout the Esthar continent, so nobody was really willing to let her model their clothes, especially with the prices she commanded!  
  
"Miss Xu...?" Her assistant timidly poked her head through the door. Xu gave her an evil glare. "What is it?!"  
  
"There - there's someone to see you. A Miss Heartily - "  
  
Xu took a deep breath and calmed down. Rinoa was an old friend... she can't have Rinoa seeing her in her very worst mood. It would spoil her image. "Alright, show her in."  
  
Rinoa smiled at the assistant, wondering why the poor girl was so pale. Perhaps she was on a diet, Rinoa wondered before stepping through the door -  
  
"Rinny darling!!!!"  
  
Rinoa happily hugged her friend. "Xu!" She stepped back and marveled at her old friend. Before, she had come to see Xu but the model wasn't available. She must be lucky today. "You look fabulous," Rinoa said happily. Xu grinned and preened. "Haven't I always? But where are my manners?" She pulled Rinoa down to sit on the couch. "It's been ages since I've seen you, Rinny. You look wonderful," Xu cooed, pleased. "Are you visiting relatives?"  
  
"No, I'm working here," Rinoa smiled. "A friend of mine got me a job at a modeling agency. I think I must be really lucky to have landed this job, Xu!"  
  
"Oh, a model? You? You're perfect," Xu declared. "You'll be a hit here, I'm sure. But of course, it all depends on the agency. Some won't even give you a decent run, you know? Trust me, I've been in this line for a long time, and I know."  
  
"I think I'm in good hands," Rinoa accepted the wineglass Xu handed her. "You're pretty established, right? Maybe you can help me around - you know."  
  
"Just name it dear, and I'll do everything I can," Xu promised, sipping her wine. "But you've got to tell me who you're working for; I can tell you whether you should leave or stay."  
  
"Garden."  
  
Xu nearly choked but kept her face straight. Personally she was horrified. "Garden?" She feigned surprise. So, Ellone has found a replacement, she thought nastily. And what luck for her to know the girl...  
  
Rinoa nodded. "I was just fooling around in Deling, but one of their models saw me and took me here." She admitted. "The others say I have potential."  
  
"But of course!" Xu said, plastering a fake beam on her face. "I told you, you're perfect. You'd have all the other girls kissing your shoes before you're through, believe me," She sipped her wine. Maybe I can also make Ellone kiss my shoes when it's over...  
  
"The yellow one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Red?"  
  
"..."  
  
"This is the last one. Aquamarine?"  
  
"...no."  
  
The salesgirl sighed and leaned against the wall, surrounded by a heap of discarded outfits. In front of her, the blonde was losing her patience. The salesgirl wouldn't blame her; any girl in their right mind would NEVER shop with a guy if they know what's best for them.  
  
Squall firmly shook his head. Quistis rolled her eyes. This is ridiculous, she fumed. We've been in here for nearly an hour, and this is only the first boutique in the darned mall! And what's worse, he insisted she try anything she liked before purchasing it be cause he was paying for it. The trouble is, he can't seem to find a piece that agreed with her. If it isn't one thing, it's the other. Men!  
  
"That's it." She grit her teeth and snatched a gold colored dress. "Watch, Squall. If this dress REALLY looks hideous on me, then you're free to choose anything else and I won't complain. But if any passer-by I stop says it looks great, then you're going to be my valet for the day. Agreed?"  
  
"You're on. It's hideous even without you in it," he said amiably as she stomped over to the dressing room. She furiously changed and suddenly realized the dress was short. Too short for comfort. It reminded her of her uniform at the Rain Tree... and what's worse, the dress clung to her like second skin! Panicking, she tried to take it off but the was a knock at the door and the salesgirl's voice came, muffled. "Miss? Are you ready?"  
  
She clenched her fists. Darn it! Well, if I'm going to lose better make it worth an eyesore! She tugged off her hair clip and let her hair fall past her shoulders. She shook it to make it mussed and grinned at her reflection. She thought she looked hideous. Kicking off her shoes, she pushed open the door and walked haughtily over to Squall. Standing with a hand on her hips, she cocked her head at him. "Well?"  
  
The salesgirl's jaw could've dropped to the carpet. Women don't normally praise other women unless they really deserve it - and this one's worth running after for!  
  
Squall blinked, trying to keep HIS jaw from hitting the floor. She may think she looked horrible, but her slightly disheveled hair gave her face a strange halo that made her eyes stand out, and the dress - was it right to call it a dress? It seemed to flow with her curves, making her look like a feline in a human - female body.  
  
She leaned down close to him and he had to blink at the view she unwittingly gave. "Hello? Are you still in there?"  
  
I'll go nuts if she keeps this up! He groaned and turned to look at the salesgirl. "Let her have whatever she wants," He growled resignedly and Quistis blinked. Eh?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Zidane sighed as he yawned for the millionth time. "Tidus...?"  
  
Tidus gave him the same dopey look. "Can't we just close our eyes and pick ONE movie?"  
  
"You should know by now girls can't be convinced to watch ONE movie." He sighed. Looking around he sighed again. "Seen Cloud anywhere?"  
  
"He said Aerith wanted to buy a new pet," Tidus said gloomily. "How much do you want to bet that it's a Komodo pup?"  
  
"Aerith would know those things lose their 'kawaii-ness' in a year. Can't she settle for a simple tabby?"  
  
"You know Aerith likes exotic things. You should see the crazy plant she bought in Centra the other day. I swear it tried to nip my hair!"  
  
"When your hair looks like chick fuzz any animal would!" Zidane guffawed, chortling.  
  
"Guys, can't you help us out?" Dagger finally said desperately. "Yuna keeps saying we should watch 'What a Girl Wants' but I think "How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days' is much better."  
  
"You want to learn how to lose a guy in ten days?" Zidane asked quizzically. "You can't even shake me off in a month, let alone ten days!"  
  
"Enough," Yuna admonished. "Come on, what shall it be?"  
  
"The Matrix Reloaded."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Yuna's eyes suddenly widened. "Look!!!"  
  
"There isn't any movie with that title, Yuna," Garnet muttered, scanning the list. But Yuna grabbed her arm. "This is worth missing a movie - Look!!!"  
  
Garnet crossly looked in the direction, and squealed; "Kawaii!!!"  
  
Zidane looked around, puzzled by his girl's reaction. "What is - whoa!!!!" He did a double take and squinted properly. "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Quistis..."  
  
"No, wait, maybe this one's better..."  
  
"Quistis, I think this is enough..."  
  
"But you're only carrying three bags,"  
  
"In EACH hand. And you're stretching my credit card limit."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Squall sighed. He never should have agreed to this bet. But if he said she was hideous, then she would have marched outside the shop and stop random passer-bys; and he'd be in for a spelunking from Ellone. Something he didn't want to receive after what he's doing today.  
  
Quistis laughed a little and looked at the bags. He was exaggerating and she knew it. For one, those bags may seem a lot, but there really wasn't anything inside. Unlike his perception of women clearing the stores out, Quistis was overwhelmed by the selection that she just chose a little here and there - things she thought was safe enough without attracting too much attention. Besides... "Here," She took the bags from him and he arched an eyebrow. She grinned at him. "I really don't believe in gentlemen carrying a lady's shopping," She smiled. "It's really torturing the menfolk, isn't it?"  
  
"You should have said that earlier," Squall scowled, but there was a trace of a smile at the corner of his lips. Quistis laughed and looked at her watch. "I think I've had enough for today. Shall we?"  
  
"What are they saying?!" Yuna hissed urgently, craning her neck from behind Tidus. The latter sighed. "We can't hear them if we're hiding behind a rack of clothes in a shop window, Yuna. You of all people - "  
  
"Quiet, she's saying something!"  
  
"And what might that be?" Zidane came up and crouched next to the duo. "We're wasting a perfectly good chance to watch the Matrix Reloaded simply because you want to snoop? Come on, Tidus."  
  
"If you can get her off my back I'll be glad to," Tidus grumbled and Yuna haughtily got off his back. "Now they're gone! Alright, let's watch this movie."  
  
"Lucky me Garnet decided to wait at the theater."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Sorry about having to make you shop with me," Quistis said apologetically as they drove back to the house. Esthar highways were empty, giving him the urge to speed, but decided against it when he realized Quistis seemed alarm at the speed he was driving anyway. "...You didn't do anything. Ellone can be pushy when she wants to."  
  
"She's really nice. I mean, I owe her so much..."  
  
Squall stared ahead as he drove. "Maybe she's right."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Maybe you'll fit the dress..." He said absently and she frowned. "What dress - oh!" She was quickly distracted by something out of the window and she gasped in awe. The road curved above the valley where the city center was situated, and the whole city was bathed in gold as the sun slowly set beyond the ocean. "Look at the view!"  
  
Squall blinked and suddenly swung the car into another road which went uphill. "What's no view."  
  
She turned to him, eyebrows quirked. "You're not a nature appreciator, are you?"  
  
"..." Minutes later the roar curved onto itself in a broad promontory. "I do appreciate nature," he said quietly and got out of the car. She followed suit and could merely look on in wonder at the beauty of the valley spread below them. She kept her hands behind her and silently stood next to him, feeling the soft breeze lift her spirits. The late air carried a faint scent of magnolia and the scent of fresh grass... suddenly she remembered her home back in Winhill. The village was always a riot of blooms and whenever she took a stroll, the same scent would be in the air... somehow it was the same scent she always remembered Seifer by...  
  
Squall stole a sideways glance at her and was surprised to see a troubled expression on her face. What was in her mind, he wondered. And why did he feel... strange whenever she looked at him? Was it because those eyes once pleaded out to him and pierced his soul?  
  
"...Squall?" She cocked her head and he blinked. Damn! He looked away. "Why did you run away... the first time we met?"  
  
She blinked and chuckled a little. "...I'm not the most trusting person in the universe," She said quietly. "And... that day I had to put my fate in your hands. I guess a part of me just cannot believe you were sincere...forgive me."  
  
He smiled inwardly. "I wonder what would've happened if I didn't come by when I did?"  
  
"I'd probably be married to a stinking geezer and be washing his laundry all day long, instead of watching a lovely sunset here with you." She answered laughingly. "Wait a second - maybe I would've killed myself first!"  
  
"I'd say the chances are you'd be doing the second option," He smiled and turned back to the car. "Come on; it's getting late. Ellone might get ideas."  
  
"Didn't you say you just divorced your wife? Does that make you the most eligible bachelor in Esthar?' She inquired and immediately realized she had hit a sensitive chord. He stiffened and switched on the ignition. "She asked for a divorce," He said quietly and she bit her lip. "...And yes, technically I suppose that makes me pretty eligible right now."  
  
She stared at him irediculously and giggled. "I suppose if it's up to the women to propose to you, you'd be swamped!"  
  
He smiled tolerably. "I'm not really interested right now."  
  
She sighed and looked out of the window. "...That makes the two of us," She said softly and the rest of the journey was done in companionable silence.  
  
Author's note: Any questions? Flames? comments? Please review and I'll try my best to comply... 


	8. Chapter 8 Guidance

Chapter 8 Guidance  
  
Author's note: Thank you, thank you for all your supportive ideas. I'm sorry for taking so long to update on this one! The thing is, I had some trouble with my pc lately, and most of the files were lost. But I'll try my best! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quistis was only dimly aware of the growing noise outside her door. After a few days living here, she had gotten accustomed to the family's morning tantrums. As usual, The day would begin with Rikku breaking or knocking over something, Squall would storm in and out of his rooms, generally angry about something; Ellone would fly in and out of her rooms misplacing a pair of earrings or a memorandum, and Selphie would normally just poke her head out long enough to yell for silence before continuing her sleep.  
  
But it is getting rather noisy, Quistis thought as she turned on her side, ignoring the rising sun. Ellone had told her that the show would not begin until eight at night, and she could have the whole day to rest. That was much needed, she thought blithely. Her feet were truly sore after the torture Ellone made her go through. Imagine trooping up and down a long runway on three-inch high stilettos?! It was inhuman!!! How could those models stand it?  
  
"Honestly Ellone, she's tall enough without the heels," Tidus had pointed out, but the designer had vehemently insisted; so that's that.  
  
Suddenly things happened at once. Her door flung open and she sat bolt upright in bed, startled. So startled that no words came out when a silver- haired man entered and regarded her curiously. At least she thought he was a man. But that silver-purple shade was so strange; not to mention matching nail polish on his fingernails. "What beauty!" He suddenly announced, but Quistis wasn't in that state of mind to accept flattery at the beginning of the day - and she wasn't decently dressed!  
  
"Kuja!" Ellone appeared, breathless. It was apparent she had chased him up the flight of stairs. She promptly hooked his elbow and tried to drag him out of the room, but Kuja refused to move. "Ellone, I need to see what she looks like so I can do her makeup properly, is it not? And a woman's true beauty is right when she wakes up - "  
  
"Not when she's still asleep!" Ellone grit her teeth but Kuja merely dug his heels in the thick carpet and continued to admire Quistis with a puzzled frown on his face. "Hmm... I can't think of what to make of you dear..."  
  
"You can think until afternoon!" Ellone hissed and with an almighty yank, managed to pull him out while throwing an apologetic smile at Quistis. The latter was too appalled to speak.  
  
"Kuja, that was too bad of you," Selphie said with an amused grin as Kuja sat himself at the table with a flourish. "Of course, you were much worse," Kuja said pointedly. Selphie giggled. "Yeah... that vase gave you quite a lump, huh?"  
  
"What is the other one? The dark haired girl?" Kuja questioned Ellone as he delicately spread butter on his toast. He totally ignored Squall, which suited the man just fine. He had nothing to say to Kuja. Despite Ellone's best efforts, those two just cannot get along.  
  
"Rinoa. What about her?"  
  
"She's a classic beauty," Kuja said thoughtfully. "She won't be hard, but the other... I wonder..."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Xu deftly threw the morning paper onto the couch. She had read what she wanted to read, and that was enough. She had prepared for this day. "You'll see," She said aloud. Rinoa will soon be out of the picture, and Ellone will be begging on her knees to have her back. Xu gloated silently. I'll teach you to mess with me!  
  
"Miss Xu, there's someone on the line. A Mr. Almasy." Her secretary poked her head in and Xu smiled. She picked up the line. "Xu here."  
  
"Miss Xu? I..."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Almasy. I have tickets for you, don't worry. Just be there, and I'll make sure you get to meet Rinoa."  
  
The man at the other end sounded relieved. "Thank you, I can't thank you enough."  
  
"Not a problem," Xu smiled secretly. "Rinoa is an old friend, and I can't bear to see her like this. You two deserve each other, Mr. Almasy."  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"Of course." She hung up and laughed. "This is going to be so much fun!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Oh-ow!!! Don't pull!" Cloud hissed when Zidane tried to free his hair from a black chain he wore around his neck. "I told you this accessory is a bad idea."  
  
"Tell that to Ellone," Zidane muttered as he tried to untangle Cloud's hair. "What happened to your usually spiky hair anyway?"  
  
"Aerith forced me to change it," Cloud muttered darkly. "This is the last time she'll ever persuade me to change my hairstyle."  
  
"Atta go, guy." Zidane finally managed to free Cloud's hair. There was only three hours to go and everything was in chaos. Zell was sitting in a corner, sorting his lineup, Tidues was outside, attending to his female admirers (Didn't he notice Yuna was carrying a heavy-looking club?), and he was here, untangling Cloud's hair. The day couldn't start out much worse.  
  
"First that dress, and then you change into that number," Ellone instructed an exasperated Garnet. "But Ellone, we've gone through this and it's simply impossible to change from this to that in five minutes!"  
  
"So tell Tidus to parade longer."  
  
Garnet rolled her eyes but there was simply no use arguing. She noticed a crowd out the back door and she narrowed her eyes. "Keep those reporters out of the room, Tidus!!"  
  
Tidus shot her a dirty look.  
  
Rinoa meanwhile had her won share of difficulties. The dress wasn't meant for sitting for long periods, and she was already feeling like an insect under a microscope. "Kuja..."  
  
"Just a minute," Kuja lazily brushed a magenta shade on her eyelids, frowned and wiped them off. Rinoa was feeling extremely fidgety. Not to mention nervous. This was her debut run in Esthar, and she was anxious to make a good impression.  
  
"Done!" Kuja announced and let her face the mirror. Rinoa's eyes went wide. Was this her?! It was as if someone had come with an eraser and wiped her face off, and drew a totally different person over it. Not that she was complaining... the new her was stunning. Very Esthar.  
  
"Beautiful!" Ellone agreed, made Rinoa stand up and plunked a bewildered Quistis into the chair. "Hurry! We don't have much time."  
  
"Perfection cannot be hurried," Kuja countered grouchily and proceeded to play with his brushes. Whatever he's doing, Quistis was actually alarmed to see the strangest colors - deep blue and orange and lime green - peach?! Touching her face. Is this what models have to go through ever day?!  
  
"I think so... yes!" Kuja smiled triumphantly and twirled her around for Ellone to see. For a moment, there was silence. It didn't take a genius to tell Quistis that she looked horrible, but Ellone wasn't about to say that. The woman was too cultured. She smiled sweetly at Kuja. "Darling, this is wonderful...but don't you think the orange eye shadow is a little too bright? The audience might not see her eyes,"  
  
Kuja considered this. "True," He deftly wiped it off. "Oh dear... without the eye shadow the lipstick looks to gaudy." He quickly wiped it off and applied a simple lip shine. "And this, and that," He dabbled some more, wiped, dabbled, and it was all she could do to keep from wincing.  
  
"What about this?" Kuja cried happily and Quistis looked anxiously at Ellone. At first Ellone looked blank, but soon spread into a wide smile. "Perfect," She said quietly. Her eyes shining with quiet pride.  
  
Quistis dared to look at her face in the mirror and she blinked.  
  
There seems to be nothing on her face, other than what God gave her.  
  
"It is no use to improve on perfection," She heard Kuja say softly. "That is what I couldn't figure out at first when I saw you."  
  
He then swept her hair up in a sleek chignon and secured it with a diamond clip. "I suppose you are one less work to me," He said wistfully. "Good luck, cherie."  
  
Luck is needed in big dosages right now, Quistis thought as she watched the other models line up, chatting happily.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
She turned around and saw Yuna smiling at her. The girl was beautiful... how can Kuja call her perfect? Quistis wondered helplessly. Yuna was wearing a low cut beige dress, slit up to her thigh. And underneath were leggings of the same shade, only embroidered. "I was like you on my first run too," Yuna whispered, smiling. "I was so terrified that I might trip and embarrass myself."  
  
Quistis nodded dumbly. Her voice; and courage seemed to have deserted her for the moment. But Yuna merely smiled. "Just pretend all the people out there are only fit to kiss your feet," She giggled. "That's what Tidus taught me anyway."  
  
If she could thank her, Quistis would, but at that moment there was a muffled announcement, and the music began.  
  
Squall quietly observed the proceedings as he leaned against the pillar near the entrance. This is the first show by Garden ever since it had chose to become and independent house, and he was anxious to see it went well. But most of all, he wanted to see...  
  
His breath caught in his throat as Rinoa stepped on the catwalk. Tidus certainly had an eye, he thought. The girl moved with fluid grace, drawing a round of applause from the spectators. He couldn't figure out what made Rinoa so enchanting... was it her secret smile, or the laughing eyes that seemed to make everyone smile too? She was like an angel, drawing breathless admiration from the critics.  
  
"That's a real pretty one," A reported standing next to him whispered. "New girl?"  
  
Squall pretended not to hear. It wasn't his business to give comments about Ellone's girls. But the reporter was still chuckling. "Seems to me like you're gonna have a bout of rumors again, Mr. Leonhart."  
  
Squall shot him an icy glare, but the net moment he was distracted again. And this time he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
  
Quistis stood uncertainly at the threshold, unable to keep the fear from her face. I can't do this, she thought, panicking. Why are they all staring at me?!  
  
"Go on, cherie," She heard Kuja hissing from somewhere behind her, but she couldn't move. And to add to that, the whole room had become still, until only the music remained. Her eyes darted from one face to another, unsure of what to do. Everyone was looking curiously at her.  
  
"Come on, Quistis..." Squall heard himself whispered, staring at her. Don't do this...  
  
And in a second, their gaze met. And held.  
  
Help me, she begged silently. I can't-I can't do this...  
  
He nodded, a discreet signal that nobody saw, except her. Trust in yourself.  
  
Over the heads of a hundred people, his gaze reached out to her, encouraging her. And the thumping in her chest slowed, and she slowly took a step forward. Forward, her gaze never wavering. One step after another, and one applause was slowly joined by another until a thunderous applause followed her solitary walk down the aisle. For all the world cared, he could have been holding her hand, guiding her.  
  
"She looks like a queen," The reported said in awe, and for once, Squall could have agreed with him.  
  
"That was wonderful!" Garnet shrieked, hugging Quistis. The blonde could only manage a shaky smile. Everyone applauded her, and she couldn't have felt happier.  
  
"Once again, my makeup genius has given birth to a star," Kuja declared, laughing when Aerith threw a gossamer ball at him. "But cherie," he whispered, leaning close to Quistis. "How is it that your eyes never left another...?"  
  
She felt her cheeks burn. 'You - You noticed?"  
  
Kuja chuckled. "I tried to convince myself that you were staring at the pillar, but surely, the person leaning against it was so much more interesting, no? Especially when he too, could not take his eyes off you?"  
  
"Quistis, that was great!" Rinoa laughed, hugging her and saving her the embarrassment of answering Kuja's question. "You said you've never modeled before? But that was so, so, so professional!!!"  
  
She smiled sheepishly and for a moment, her eyes met Squall's. And she swore he gave her a small smile.  
  
"Miss Heartily," A worker tapped her shoulder. "There's someone outside, waiting for you."  
  
Rinoa frowned. "I don't remember inviting anyone backstage,"  
  
"He has a pass, and we couldn't stop him, Miss."  
  
Rinoa nodded. She excused herself, hitched up her skirts and stepped out of the room.  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
She spun around, not quite believing her ears. Her face drained of all color when she beheld the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Seifer?!"  
  
Author's note: Trust Xu to come up with schemes. Anyway, please review? I'm getting rather lazy to go on. 


	9. Chapter 9 Sharing Heart

Chapter 9 Sharing Heart  
  
Author's note: Glad to say 'Put Your Hand In Mine' has ended, on a nice note too, I believe. Anyway, sorry for keeping ahold on this one - I had some trouble with my brain lately. But No fear, this fic is continuing. Other than that, keep a look out for my new one (I'm crazy...)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
Rinoa felt her blood drain from her face. She must be dreaming. But it was so real - Seifer, standing in front of her, beseeching her with his eyes. "Wh-What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you," Seifer sighed and reached for her hand. "Rinoa, I'm really sorry for what I've said. Please don't be - "  
  
"No!" Rinoa burst out angrily. "How can you say that?! You just left me for some brunette just like that?! And you expect me to forgive you, huh?"  
  
"Rinoa, I was stupid to play around - "  
  
"Say that to the girl you left in Winhill," Rinoa spat. "You left her for me, right? I can't trust you, Seifer."  
  
"Will you please listen?" He tried to pull her to him but in a flash a grip like vice had taken hold of his wrst and twisted it, making him release Rinoa's hand. "Ow!"  
  
Rinoa looked up into Squall's icy gray eyes, who was glaring at Seifer with distaste. "Do you have a pass, sir?"  
  
"Yeah," Seifer growled and showed his pass. That made Squall frown. "You've tried to harm one of our models. Please leave."  
  
"So you got yourself a new boy, huh?" Seifer narrowed his eyes. Squall's look matched his. "Leave."  
  
"I'm not giving up," Seifer growled, running a hand through his hair. "Don't think I'm giving up, Rinoa."  
  
"Spoken like a true male,' Rinoa said sarcastically and watched him leave. Squall stared after him with annoyance.  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
Rinoa turned around and saw the other girls coming over. "What happened?" Ellone frowned and Rinoa just shrugged. "Just... someone."  
  
"Don't go out alone," Squall said suddenly, still grim. "He's serious."  
  
She suddenly felt bashful. "Um... right. Thanks, Squall."  
  
Quistis stared at the dark entrance. Why had she felt something when Rinoa went out? Something unpleasant...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The house was silent as everyone retired in exhaustion. Even Martine, after being hugged a.k.a choked by Selphie had to call it a day. But Rinoa couldn't court sleep no matter how hard she tried. Feeling restless, she pulled on a nightgown and stepped outside.  
  
The corridor and stairway was dim, but she saw a light from the dining hall. Strange... is Martine still awake? Maybe Quina's researching breakfast recepies...  
  
But to her enormous surprise it was Squall, sitting at his place, staring at the opposite wall. He started up when she accidentally knocked against a potted plant. She grinned sheepishly. "Can't sleep?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment before resuming his scrutiny of the wall... or correctly the painting on the wall. It was an oil on canvas of a morning in a dew-kissed garden.  
  
"Mind if I join you? I... can't sleep," Rinoa asked hesitantly, not sure what mood he was in at one a.m. Squall nodded slightly and she saw in a chair, eyes narrowed at the painting. "It's beautiful... is there such a garden here, in Esthar?"  
  
Silence. And then, "No."  
  
She wasn't expecting him to respond so she nearly jumped. "Oh."  
  
Squall looked at her. 'Aren't you tired?"  
  
She turned slightly pink. "I was... thinking about this evening... and I guess..."  
  
He nodded vaguely. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"...Was. I don't know..."  
  
"... This is a Garden in Centra," Squall said suddenly. "My parents' home. My father painted this."  
  
Rinoa nodded. She wasn't sure what to say. "Look, Squall, I'm really thankful about just now."  
  
"... He was hurting you." There was a trace of anger in his voice and she felt her cheeks grow warm again. Was he... did he care about her? "Well... He wanted to talk."  
  
Squall nodded and got up. "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Good night."  
  
Rinoa nodded as he strode out of the room.  
  
He was restless as he climbed the stairs to his room. He had been thinking... trying to fathom his own thoughts, but somehow, he couldn't shake her out of his mind. It wasn't lust... it was... fascination. He couldn't understand why she could reach out to him so effortlessly. She only needed to lift those glorious eyes and he felt himself drawn to her. And this evening... she had looked on to him for help, and somehow, he did. He couldn't understand how, or why, but he could feel - every step she took, he was there, guiding her. And being restless, he turned to the one thing which could make him forget - his old home. But today, even the memories of childhood couldn't tear her cerulean eyes out of his mind.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Oh, dear," Xu said, sounding disappointed when in reality she was furious. He messed it up!  
  
"She was so angry... and there was some bloke with her," Seifer said heavily. "I couldn't speak to her."  
  
"Bloke?" Xu felt her anger rising. "What did he look like?"  
  
"Tall, with ash-brown hair. Looks too slight for a guard, but those eyes - "  
  
Squall, Xu cursed. "That's okay, Seifer," Xu said soothingly, while she furiously tore a sheaf of papers to shreds. This calls for some major rethinking. "Just lay low, and I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks, Xu. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"No problem," She said edgily and hung up. Oohh... she can't believe Squall had managed to mess up her plans!!!! Maybe it's that idiot's fault, she thought. If he wasn't so rough, maybe none of this would have happened.  
  
Oh well, she flipped her calendar. She had a photo shoot tomorrow, and the week after that there's a mini show in Lindblum Avenue. How much could she bet that Rinoa would be there...?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Come on, relax, smile, strut around," The camera whirred and clicked every few seconds, and Quistis was feeling incredibly silly. What 'strut'?! And this outfit - an off-shoulder blouse that had a vertical slit that exposed her navel. And the pants might as well have been painted on!  
  
"Irvy, these heels are killing me," Selphie gritted her teeth behind her smile. The photographer grinned. "Hang on, Seffie babe. Just give me one of those gorgeous smiles - that's it..."  
  
It isn't just the heels, Quistis thought as she smiled at the camera. It's the whole thing - her, being here.  
  
"Okay, I think we've had enough," The photographer announced and Quistis breathed a secret sigh in relief.  
  
"Alright!" Aerith cheered and patted the ringlets in her brown hair. "Can't wait to wash this goo off!"  
  
"Is every photo shoot this exhausting?" Quistis asked tentatively and Aerith laughed. "It's not exhausting, just a little annoying when you have to wear things you don't like and get yourself covered in goo - or hairspray," Aerith yanked off the stilettos and rubbed her feet. "If you can get into the flow of things, it's alright,"  
  
Quistis nodded and changed. She was thankful her hair hadn't been tampered with. Aerith said one session required Cloud to have his hair highlighted green, and the highlighter didn't come off! "He wore a cap for a whole fortnight," Aerith had laughed at the memory.  
  
"Okay you guys," Selphie finished applying her makeup. "I'll see you later, kay?"  
  
"The photographer is her boyfriend, Irvine Kinneas," Aerith whispered confidentially to Quistis. "She publicly fights with him but look out for the secret signals!"  
  
So they do know how to have fun, Quistis mused as she accepted a ride home with Aerith. The girl was a mix of contrasts - one minute she could be bubbly, another; a quiet doll. Cloud must be really lucky, she thought.  
  
"Ahh... I'm beat," Quistis sighed as Martine admitted her in. "Shall I ask Quina to prepare calming tea, Miss?" Martine inquired politely but Quistis smiled. "No, I think I just need some rest - "  
  
A loud bang from upstairs made her look up and frown. "Oh no... is Ellone and Squall squabbling again?" Despite their mature appearance, they can act like children. Martine drew a composed sigh that only butlers know how. "Regretfully. Rikku has taken a day off, and I am feeling indisposed."  
  
Quistis grinned. "Seems like you need the tea if you ask me."  
  
Now the roar progressed downstairs and Quistis saw Squall looking quite cross. "I've already accepted this invitation moths ago! I can't go without alone!"  
  
"So model the necklace yourself," Quistis thought she saw Ellone snigger. Just then her eyes fell on Quistis and Quistis felt her heart drop. Oh no...  
  
"Perfect!" Ellone shouted happily and Quistis stumbled, catching hold of Martine. "What?!"  
  
"Quistis can go with you," Ellone said triumphantly. "She's already dressed anyway!"  
  
Squall regarded her and Quistis silently pleaded; No, please N -  
  
"Alright," Squall growled. "You have ten minutes to get ready."  
  
She mentally banged her head against the pillar and Martine looked at her sympathetically. "Shall I bring the tea, Miss?"  
  
"Have I no say at all in this?!" She cried a few minutes later when an excited Ellone had dressed, pampered and styled her hair. Ellone deftly secured her hair with a sparkling clip and stepped back to admire her work. "Wonderful. You look stunning."  
  
She looked venomously at Ellone's reflection. 'Why does it have to be me? What about you? What am I getting into?"  
  
Ellone took a deep breath and leaned into Quistis' ear, keeping her eyes on her reflection. 'Squall accepted the invitation months ago... when he was still married to Edea," She said softly. "The dinner is a charity auction, where each guest will bid for one item for their partners. Unfortunately..."  
  
Quistis looked numbly at Ellone and the older woman straightened up again. "So you understand, I cannot go. Perhaps, you can help him regain his pride."  
  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror. A perfectly made up woman stared back.  
  
Ellone nodded in satisfaction. "Make him smile, Quistis."  
  
But seems like I'm not making any progress, she thought glumly as she sat next to him at the back of the limo. The darkness outside was far more interesting that conversation, and she too had taken to examining her reflection in the mirror. Her earlier fatigue still egged her and she was rudely jolted awake when a hand gripped her shoulder. She swiveled around and saw him looking at her with concern. "Tired?"  
  
Thank god for darkness, she prayed when she felt her cheeks grow warm. "I'm sorry," She apologized. "It's just that I'm not used to it... yet."  
  
She saw him nod and in the dim light, his eyes glittered strangely. "Maybe we should turn back - "  
  
"No," she said firmly and smiled. "It's rare to see you attending functions," She added with a smile. "I'm hoping you'd enjoy this one."  
  
He released his grip and settled back into the leather. "My sister, you mean."  
  
She fell silent. "She told me... does it offend you?"  
  
He didn't answer and she let it be. At a length, the limo pulled up into a well lit driveway and Quistis stiffened. There wasn't many people, but they were all so...  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
She turned to him and was surprised to see him smiling.  
  
"Trust Ellone to be bossy," He sighed as the chauffeur came over and opened the door. A sudden wave of panic washed over her. WHAT IN HELL WAS SHE DOING HERE?!  
  
Squall came over and held out his hand, a thin smile on his lips.  
  
This is why, she thought as she accepted his hand with a gracious smile. For this wonderful man. She owed him this much.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You are so wicked," Selphie said in awe as Ellone told her everything amidst giggles. "You forced the poor girl to accompany Squall to a dinner?!"  
  
"She wasn't happy," Ellone confirmed laughingly. "But seriously Selphie, I think I'm on to something."  
  
"On to what?" A gaily voice interrupted them and Ellone smiled as Yuna entered the room, as usual with Tidus in tow. The latter looked around. "Martine looks quite harassed. Is Squall throwing one of his tantrums again?"  
  
"If he hears you you're in for a beating, but he's gone out." Ellone smiled. Tidus raised an eyebrow. "He went out? As in a business meeting, you mean?"  
  
"No, he went to a dinner with Quistis." Ellone expected a double take from Tidus and Yuna but surprisingly the two nodded sagely. "Ah."  
  
"You knew?" Selphie squealed in indignation and Tidus exchanged looks with Yuna. "We saw them shopping together, that's all."  
  
Ellone laughed merrily but quickly sobered. "I just hope tonight will make him better," She said wistfully. "His divorce was hard, especially with the media hounding him. I was hoping he could regain some of his dignity tonight, just to show that he's not moping."  
  
Selphie snickered, but not unkindly. "I can't wait to see tomorrow's tabloids!"  
  
Footnote: Trust Selphie to do that. Anyway, reviews, please? Anything you'd like to say? Flames? All accepted. Just press the little button down there. 


	10. Chapter 10 Sun And Moon

Sun and Moon

Disclaimer: As usual, nothing's mine.

Author's note: Biggest apologies for not updating for so long!!! Anyway, he's something, hope you're not gonna kill me before I finish it.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

            "I must be out of my mind..."

            "That's the sixteenth time you've repeated that, Quistis."

            "Well keep on countin', cause I ain't done yet," Quistis muttered under her breath as she clutched his arm.  They were being ushered down a long corridor whose walls were covered in mirrors, making her even more conscious of herself.  God, did Ellone dress her in the dark?! What kind of a dress did she get herself into?! It's scandalous!!  At least the woman had the decency to let her hair cover part of her back, or Quistis will never live it down.

            She unconsciously calculated her steps to avoid tripping on her own skirt while walking as properly as possible.  'Properly' as in walking like on the catwalk, like what Ellone had told her to do.  "Just imagine everyone's only fit to see your shoes, okay?" She had winked, and Quistis had winced. 

            "Stopped muttering?" Squall's voice broke her train of thought and she looked up to him.  With surprise, she noted that instead of wearing his usual stony / scowl expression, Squall Leonhart now looked decidedly nervous.  Not enough to warrant attention, but enough – 

            "Squall darling!!!!" A shrill voice cooed from the other end of the hall and she felt him stiffen.  Instinctively she gripped his arm as a woman dressed in a slinky turquoise number sashayed in their direction, smiling hugely.  She didn't need introductions to recognize that face, but still, as any normal girl would, she froze.

            "Riddel," Squall greeted her with mild enthusiasm – maybe none at all.  "I haven't seen you for a while."

            "But of course," Riddel smiled at him and looked adoringly at Quistis.  "Look at the little canary," She cooed and Quistis blinked in confusion.  "I'm sorry," She stammered slightly and Squall nodded.  "Riddel, this is Miss Quistis Trepe.  Quistis, I think you know Miss Riddel?"

            "A pleasure, Miss Riddel," Qusitis tried to hide her nervousness.  Imagine her, shaking hands with Riddel, the movie star!!  She looked even more luminous in the flesh than on the screen.  Her skin was flawlessly fair, perhaps one would even say ivory, and her large, dark eyes had mesmerized thousands of admirers each time she appeared on the silver screen.  

            "Mrs, now." Riddel laughed, a tinkling melodic sound.  "Oh where is he," She paused as she looked around and she instantly brightened up.  "Ah, here he is! He can be so tardy, you know!"

            Coming towards them now was a tall, bronzed man with a crop of weather bleached hair.  His stride was long and purposeful; Quistis could sense that this was one man who didn't do anything unless it benefited him.  Miss Ridell's married, was the sentence that rang in her head.  And the public doesn't know yet!!!! What a scandal!!!

            Apparently Squall was thinking in the same line, but he wasn't that amused, nor gleeful.  "Lord Dario," he mused faintly and Riddel giggled as she linked her arm through his.  "Dario, this is – "

            "Squall Leonhart," The man smiled and shook hands with him.  "I don't just read the business section, you know."

            In a way Squall knew he was referring to the latest news about him – his divorce; but tonight he wasn't going to let that spoil his mood.  "Congratulations.  Was it a private affair?" Squall smiled slightly and Riddel laughed.  "This is our first debut together, isn't it darling?"

            "And who, I pray," Dario settled his eyes on Quistis and the latter felt herself shrink; "Is this ravishing beauty?"

            "This is Miss Quistis Trepe," Squall introduced her and she simply stared when Dario lifted her fingertips to his lips.  "A rare name, fit for a rare jewel."He said softly, and Quistis could swear he gave her a discreet wink.

            "Speaking of jewels," Riddel had begun to pull Dario towards the entrance of the exhibition hall.  "I have to see that little bauble I've set my eyes on, Dario.  You did promise to bid for me."

            "I said I'd buy you Deling, but you still want this trinket, so alright," Dario teased and Riddel rewarded him with an affectionate pinch.

            They halted at the entrance; Squall giving his escort time to straighten her dress out.  Truth is, she couldn't care very much now.  Not when she saw how... small she was compared to the other guests.  Already she had spotted several of Julia's favorite actors and rock stars, and to her horror she saw that every other female was weighed down with jewels that put the stars to shame.

            Except her.

            "Your name, sir," The butler looked down at his nose rather disdainfully.  Quistis bristled.  Lucky Martine is nothing like this.

            "Mr. Leonhart and Miss Trepe," Squall said quietly and the butler sniffed as he turned to announce the arrival.  A sudden wave of panic washed through her.  Beyond the entrance the landing split into three staircases, and below that she could see hundreds of head bobbing up and down.  If – 

            "Mr. Leonhart and Miss Trepe!" The butler's voice rang loud and clear, and Quistis mentally slapped her forehead.  Too late.  The swaying sea before them had begun to turn and now hundreds of faces were looking up at them – No... she opened her eyes and looked up at Squall.

            His face was a mask of stony indifference, but she could feel his hand gripping hers; and she knew, he could feel it too.  This was IT.  Without even trying, they had attracted the attention of everyone in the exhibition hall, and the slight murmur that was there had now increased to a frantic buzzing.  

            "Let's go," Squall muttered under his breath and Quistis nodded slightly.  To her horror she realized he was steering her to the center staircase.  She was about to jerk back when her eyes settled on one upturned face.  The others were all either amazed or pleased, but this one... this one radiated pure anger.  But it was surprising when Squall's hand jerked suddenly, as if shocked.  His steps did not falter, however.

            The minute their feet touched level ground the two were swarmed over with both women and men alike, demanding rather good-naturedly about his whereabouts.  And Squall answered each question carefully, as if they might contain bombs that can explode.  Once in a while they would inquire her, but she could see the burning curiosity in their eyes.  The women were all green-eyed monsters, and she unknowingly curled her hand tighter about Squall's arm for protection.

            All the sudden however, the fever-high pitch that echoed about the two suddenly dropped to an unnatural hush, and Quistis soon discovered why.  The crowd edged away to let a woman in her late-twenties pass, and for a second Quistis blinked.  

            The woman was what Quistis termed as 'perfect'.  Perfect fair skin contrasted by a cascade of shining jet-black hair that framed a delicate heart-shaped face.  And when she opened her lips to speak, the voice that came out matched the whole sophisticated persona perfectly. 

            "Hello, Squall." 

            It didn't take a moron to understand that everyone around them was waiting with baited breath, each unsure of the outcome of this confrontation.  

            "Edea," Squall finally said with the merest hint of a smile.  Edea, Qusitis thought as panic rose again in her chest.  His ex-wife.  Here.  In front of her.

            Part of her mind screamed in earnest shock, the other was trying to be sensible.  Clearly this confrontation means a lot to Squall.  Just when he was about to walk back into society's arms, the first thing he has to confront is his old wound.  Everything depends...

            Edea smiled graciously at her ex-husband.  "What a surprise to see you here... I thought you have dropped off the face of the earth.  And to appear with a partner," her gaze fell on Qusitis and for the first time in her life, Quistis held her chin high as she smiled frostily in return.  "Surprise indeed, Miss Edea.  Did you come alone?" She asked politely, deliberately making her apparent insult clear.  Edea turned slightly red at the cheeks, but maintained her smile.  "At least I will not pick up just anyone from the street," She said under her breath, so faintly that only Squall heard it.  And he was angry, but he didn't want to give Edea the pleasure of seeing him squirm.  "Did you read the latest Esthar Eyes?" He asked suddenly, eyes glinting in malicious glee.  "Apparently I was voted Esthar's Most Eligible right after the divorce.  Strangely I didn't see your name anywhere is the female section," he mused before taking Quistis away.

            Quistis walked still beside him, not sure of what to say.  Around them, the noise level had returned to its former gaiety as the guests returned to admiring the exhibits.  There were jewels and antiques, paintings and other odds and ends that only seem to attract the filthy rich.

            The two stopped before a landscape painting on the wall and Squall stared at it, smiling slightly.  "Cat got your tongue?"

            Quistis snorted slightly, but looked up too.  "I don't know what to say."

            Squall chuckled and moved on to the next painting.  "You did well," He said faintly and she looked up at him.  "About what? Edea?"

            He seemed undecided, but the nodded.  "She hasn't changed," He said softly and Quistis' heart skipped.  There was pain, pain and longing in his voice.  Of course, she thought sadly.  He must have loved Edea a lot, and to have the woman whom you love do this to you...

            "Ah, it's Squall," Riddel's voice pierced her thoughts as effectively as an arrow.  She came over and dragged Dario along, smiling hugely.  "I've just been to the banquet hall and it seems that we will be sitting together.  Isn't that wonderful?" She clasped her hands together and laughed.  "I can get to know the little canary," She cooed and Quistis and latter smiled graciously.  "That is wonderful," She answered on behalf of Squall, who didn't seem to want to say anything.  "We will see you at the banquet hall,"

            "She married far too early," Squall remarked as the two disappeared among the crowd.  Quistis looked up inquiringly.  "What do you mean?"

            "Riddel is a superstar," Squall said flatly as they continued to look around.  "She's been in numerous affairs, and I'd bet my life that at least half of them are true," He picked up a pair of ivory chopsticks and blanched at the gruesome design.  His comment made her grin.  "Were you one of them?" She teased and he grimaced again.  "I don't do that," he said flatly and she looked at him in amazement.  "Oh come on, Squall," She recovered and laughed as she slipped her arm around his.  "Don't tell me you've never been involved in a scandal before?"

            He looked wryly down at her.  "If you keep clinging to me, yes I will.  And not a moment too soon either," he nodded at the flashes of camera bulbs.  

            "Good evening, monsieur," A lilting voice greeted them, accompanied by a tinkling of bells.  Quistis and Squall turned to look at a brightly dressed harlequin, face painted to match.  Her bright red and blue costume was decidedly medival, with streamers and glitter.  The sound of bells came from every inch of her costume, and she constantly moved to make them tinkle.  She offered Squall a budding rose and laughed.  "My apologies, mademoiselle, but I do not give roses to women," She made a sweeping bow and the bells on her outfit jingled again.  "I am Je' Mapelle Harle, and I will be your harlequin tonight."

            "And everybody else's, I'm afraid," Quistis said, eyes twinkling.  Harle sighed in mock regret.  'I'm afraid so.  They simply cannot find another Harle to match."

            Quistis laughed and Harled cocked her head as she regarded the blonde.  "La-dee-dah! Your hair shines like the eye of the heavens," Harle mused as she twirled around.  'And your eyes," She put a finger to her lip, undecided. "They match the Moon Waltz," She leaned close and Quistis had to inch back slightly.  'The... Moon what?"

            Harles sighed.  "The Moon danced in the night sky," She dreamily smiled out of the window.  "There it dances as the stars sing their praises to the jewel of the night... and tonight it shines here," She turned and pointed a delicate finger at the glass case nearest to them.  "The sun and the moon," Harle mused absently.  Turning around, she gently took the rose out of Squall's hand and deposited it in Quistis'.  "Perhaps the beauty of the night can only shine in the light of day," She smiled before bowing and melting among the crowd.


	11. Chapter 11 The Seven Million Gil Mistake

Chapter 11 A Five Million Gil Mistake

Disclaimer: Really, nothing's mine.

Author's note: Heheh... really late I am.  The holidays are here (cheer) so enjoy!

****************************************************************************

Quistis looked down at the rose.  "What does she mean?"

            Squall however, was thinking of something else.  "The Moon Waltz? Isn't that an item for tonight's auction?"

            "Oh... Riddel mentioned it a while ago," Quistis remembered.  They approached the glass case and Quistis caught her breath in awe.

            The object inside rested on a bed of crushed midnight velvet.  A delicate platinum necklace shaped in a swirly design, encrusted with diamonds, the thing itself would have been enough to make any woman swoon.  But the main thing was not the necklace itself, but the glittering sapphire the size of a large grape hanging off a curled tendril shaped like a teardrop.  

            "Dear God," Quistis breathed.  "Is this the Moon Waltz?"

            "Yes," Squall examined the place card.  "The minimum value set for the auction is 4 million Gil."

            "Four mil?!" Quistis felt quite faint.  Why do these people have so much money to spare? Four million could set her up for life in a nice cottage with a pretty garden and a little flock of goats for her to tend to! Make that a cottage with a swimming pool.

            "It's no wonder Riddel wants it," Squall said dryly.  "This would be a sensational way of announcing their marriage to the press."  

            "Transport Tycoon buys Waltz," Quistis mused faintly, The jewel winked and blinked from its bed, and Quistis couldn't take her eyes off it.  She tried to imagine Riddell wearing it and felt rather jealous.  Lucky girl, she thought.  She suspected Riddell intentionally wore very little jewels and a scooping neckline to flaunt the Moon Waltz later.

            There was a hush as the sound of a copper gong echoed around the room.  Quistis turned around and saw the butler standing by a pair of double doors which have swung open.  "Please, sirs and madams," the man intoned loftily.  "This-a-way."

            In contrast with the simple exhibition room, the banquet hall was lavishly decorated with large vases of orchids, Casablanca and glittering chandeliers.  The thick maroon carpet under her feet sank under her weight, and she felt like she was walking on air.  

            Squall guided her to a table in the very front, where Riddell and Dario had seated themselves.  Quistis smiled when Squall silently pulled out her chair for her.  "Thank you."

            "Charming," Riddell gushed.  "Dario, why didn't you pull out my chair for me?"

            "Darling, I was too lost in your eyes to pay any attention to your chair," He winked and she laughed.  "Flatterer."

            Quistis sat next to Squall and instantly realized that it was a bad seating arrangement.  She may have Squall on one side, but Dario was right next to her, and she didn't quite like the way he was smiling at her.  And she didn't like the way Riddell was smiling at Squall either.  Tearing her eyes away from her dinner companions, she received another jolt when her eyes locked with a pair of cold obsidian orbs – Edea.  The woman was seated near the side of the hall, but for some reason she could see her in pain view.  Feeling troubled, she reverted her attention to her plate and resolved to keep it there.  

            The appetizer was served promptly and Quistis forgot all about seating arrangements as she dined.  The mushroom and asparagus in apple mint sauce was heavenly, so was the roast duck in red wine.  But there was no way she could ignore Dario's leg, which banged into hers at frequent intervals.  

            As dinner was cleared, Quistis looked at Squall expectantly and was slightly surprised to see Riddell smiling suggestively at Squall.  Suggestive was rather blunt – as she conversed with the man, her hands kept straying to her chest, toying with the neckline.  Trying to ignore Riddell's obvious flirtation was easier than ignoring Dario's hand, which had suddenly landed on her thigh.  She looked at him and saw the same look that was in his wife's eyes – 

            "May I please have your attention, Sirs and Madams?" The auctioneer was standing at the auction stand, a gravel in his hand.  An assistant was carrying a glass case covered in black cloth.  "The auction will begin shortly.  Now, the procedure is fairly simple.  Those who wish to bid will raise their hands in the customary bid signals, and may I remind you that bids cannot be withdrawn.  That is all, let us begin," He motioned his hand and the glass case was uncovered.  "The first item, a Faberge egg which was a favorite of the First Lady's.  The price will begin at 200,000 Gil.  Who will give me..."

            And so the auction progressed, with one item sold after the other.  Quistis sensed that most of the ladies were holding back, however.  Tension hung in the air like a taut string, and Quistis shifted nervously in her seat.

            "How long much longer is it going to be?" Riddell sighed and beamed at Squall.  "Did you see the Moon Waltz, Squall? Wouldn't it look fabulous on me?" She touched her chest again and Quistis stifled a snort.

            "You look fabulous in anything darling... and in nothing as well," Dario laughed as he affectionately kissed his wife's cheek.  But Quistis nearly jumped when his hand landed familiarly on her thigh.  Reflexively her hand shot out and gripped the nearest thing – which happened to be Squall's hand.  He looked querying at her and she looked at him with a pleading look, which went unnoticed by the other two occupants of the table.

            Squall was not blind.  But he wished he was, so he wouldn't have to entertain Riddell's lecherous attentions.  Twice he caught her hand drifting to his crotch, and he had gently moved her hand away.  Attention was the last thing he wanted right now.  He had managed to keep a dumb look up till now, until Quistis gripped his hand.  The pained look in her eyes was evidence that she was suffering the same torture, only she had no idea what to do.  Damn Dario! He cursed silently while smiling politely at Riddell.  Well, the two deserves each other.  

            He looked at Quistis again when she gripped him – harder.  Her eyes were reverted to the table, but he could see the panic in her eyes.

            "Quistis," He said slowly,  "There's a smudge of sauce on your dress.  Why don't you go to the washroom?"

            She looked at him and he could see the feelings reflected in her cerulean depths.  Bewilderment, confusion, and finally understanding.  She smiled demurely at him and reluctantly let his hand go.  "How careless of me," She murmured and pushed her chair back.  'Please excuse me for a moment," She smiled and got up.

            "Squall darling," Riddell said puzzled as she watched Quistis disappear out of the door.  "Who is Miss Trepe, really? I've never seen her around before, and with that kind of beauty, I doubt she would be able to stay incognito for long."

            "What kind of beauty, Riddell?" Squall asked casually as he sipped his wine.  Strangely, he was suddenly feeling light – it must be the wine.

            Riddell shrugged.  "I don't know... something ethereal... like a Goddess." She said, eyes lighting up.  "There.  In a dark room, she will shine."

            "Lovely poetry, darling," Dario grinned.

            Perhaps the beauty of the night can only shine in the light of day, Harle's voice echoed in his mind.  Perhaps that harlequin isn't as goofy as she looked.

            The gravel rapped again and Squall's attention was reverted to the stage.  A hideous-looking painting had just been sold for a quarter of a million.  He sensed the tension escalating suddenly, as if the climax had finally arrived.  A movement next to him indicated that Quistis had returned.  

            All the sudden, the lights in the banquet hall were extinguished, leaving only the dim tea lights in the center of each table.  The general murmur too was wiped out in the same instant, and for a moment Squall was confused.  

            Quistis looked around, her eyes getting used to the change in lighting.  Although the light was rather weak, she could see almost everyone in the room were staring at the stage in excitement, the light reflected in their eager eyes.  Before she could ask Squall what was happening, the silence was broken by a tinkle of bells.  Automatically she looked at the stage, and caught her breath.

            Harle the harlequin was moving slowly towards the front of the stage, still decked in her jester costume.  In front of her she carried a glass case, and a narrow beam of light from the ceiling illuminated the object in the case, casting the jester in an ethereal glow.

            "Ladies and gentlemen," The auctioneer's monotone was now grave, full of reverence and awe.  He knew what he was handling here.  "May I present to you, the acclaimed Moon Waltz.  Crafted in neo-Centran era, this masterpiece was a gift for the High Priestess of Hyne from the Centran Royalty.  It is said to have been inspired in the image of the Great Goddess Herself, but before the gift could be presented, the Centran rule was overthrown and much was lost.  The necklace resurfaced again in a Deling antique shop fifteen years later, but historians decided that the piece did not bear any ties whatsoever to the worship of Hyne, and has become a commercial piece.  A commercial piece with incredible value, even without the history," He gestured to the jewel.  "First grade diamonds set in adamantium and gilded with platinum which contributes to its bluish hue. The swirl shape is one of a kind, as adamantium is extremely hard to shape in this design.  Of course, the main attraction," He smiled slightly; "Is the Moon Sapphire – the flawless stone," He picked up his gravel.  "The minimum price is four million gil, and part of the proceedings will be given to the Galbadian Historical Society. You may begin now," He announced.

            Quistis silently gulped as the price jumped from four million to five – no thanks to Dario.  But the other occupants in the room seemed just as determined.  The price continued to climb, and she looked down at the plate.  There was no use saying she wasn't interested, but it just wasn't attainable.  She fiddled with the napkin and was startled when Dario's hand landed on her thigh again and began caressing her in an intimate manner.  She was thankful for the dim lighting which wouldn't show her embarrassment or anger.  

            Out of the corner of his eye, Squall noticed Quistis lifted her wineglass with a trembling hand and he guessed what was happening.  Anger sparked, and escalated when he felt Riddell's leg pressing against his as she looked adoringly at her husband.  Her husband my ass, he gritted.  They're fooling each other right under their noses!

            He looked at the stage again and for the first time, he noticed Harle.  The harlequin looked at him and he saw a smile curve her painted lips.  The jester looked at Quistis, then winked meaningfully at him.  The tinkle of bells from her coxcomb seemed to laugh at him, telling him something.  And Squall thinks he understands.

            "Third calling for six million," The auctioneer intoned.  The gravel lifted and Squall saw a look of triumph light up Riddell's face.  On an impulse, he held up his hand.  "Six and a half," he said carelessly.  

            The room suddenly came alive.  Whispers became murmurs and people began casting looks at their table.  And Dario was staring at him in disbelief.  "Six seven," he countered and Squall smiled slightly.  Quistis gripped his arm.  "Squall?" She whispered and he squeezed her hand back.  "Seven." he said evenly and the murmur became a roar.  He decided to throw a trump card before Dario raised the price even higher.  "I'm surprised you're spending so much for her, Dario."

            "My wife deserves the best." He snapped and with that, Squall leaned forward and smiled again, this time with an amused glint.  "Your wife wants me," he said in a low voice, but loud enough for Riddel to hear.  "If I were you I'd give a divorce."

            "You!" Riddel jumped to her feet in outrage, her face a livid mask of anger.  She furiously looked at Dario.  "I refuse to stay here a minute longer!" She turned and flounced away, Dario hurrying after her.  

            Squall looked at Harle, and the jester was giggling now.  She daintily stepped down from the stage and with mock solemnity, bowed down to Squall.  "I believe this is yours," She presented to the case to him with a flourish bow.  "Congratulations, Monsieur." She smiled and handed a rose yet again to him.  "Now the moon can shine," She said meaningfully and blew out the tealight on his table.  Before he could blink, she was gone.

            Quistis however totally missed out on this meaningful exchange.  Instead, her mind was whirring, torn between relief and inimicality.  Relief because she finally got Dario out of her skirt, and quite shocked that Squall had made such an impromptu decision.  "Seven million," She whispered in awe.  Seven million is an amount never heard of, and she felt quite dizzy. 

            Her brief spell was shattered however, by the presence of another, who silently approached Squall with a smile like a sneer.  "Congratulations, Squall,"

            Quistis looked up and blanched when she saw Edea giving her a cold stare.  Squall regarded his ex-wife with some trepidation.  "Yes, Edea?"

            "Amazing that you would spend so much on something that nobody would wear," Edea said with malice.  "Or are you trying to provoke me?"

            Squall quirked an eyebrow.  "Assuming things? I bought this for my future wife," he said evenly and was pleased to see a flicker of surprise in her eyes.  "So soon?" She said half in awe and quickly caught herself.  "I mean, she must be an expensive bitch," She corrected with a smirk and Squall tensed in anger when her eyes drifted to Quistis.  The later caught her words and stood up with an outraged look.  "Miss Kramer, I believe it's time to part." She said icily, but not before Edea could get a last word.  "How thoughtful," Edea said, her eyes glinting.  "Take some advice from one who has experienced it – you won't want to marry an iceberg."

            It took all his self-control not to slap her then and there.  "Let's go," he said through clenched teeth and took Quistis' hand.  "The party is over."

            In the corner of the room, a pair of eyes watched with interest, and chuckled to herself.  This is interesting...


	12. Chapter 12 After The Storm

Chapter 12 After the Storm

A/N: A thousand apologies to all who have waited for me! Okay, the reason I haven't updated for over a year was because I was addicted to Ragnarok Online, a MMORPG that totally hooked me! And now that I've reached a respectable level, I decided that it isn't fair to abandon my fics.  So please forgive me, gomen-nesai!

                Selphie's predictions were only half correct.  True, the media were having a field day, but she couldn't have gauged just how much.

                Ellone stared in disbelief at the papers in her hand.  She deliberately avoided Martine's amused gaze as she read through each and every one of them. 

                "The Lion Roars Again," She half muttered as she tossed a tabloid aside.  The one below it sported a less sensational  headline, but it jumped out like an eyesore nevertheless.  "Fashion Tycoon tops Transport Giant,"

                "I never dreamt he would..." Selphie's mouth was gaping like a goldfish as she read through a three-page coverage on last-night's affair.  "Seven million gil." She said faintly.  "Seven million gil.  That's almost twice the price of his wedding bands."

                "Actually the price tripled when he decided to auction them off," Ellone muttered half-heartedly.  "Selphie, when you said 'rebound', did it include full media coverage?"

                "It's a bonus, I think," Selphie said faintly.  "Look at the size of that sapphire," She breathed.  "Where is it now?"

                "Maybe in his safety box at the bank," Ellone laughed as she folded the tabloids and set them on the side drawers.  "Too bad Quistis left early for a magazine shoot – I'm sure her reaction would be priceless."

                "Where's Squally?" Selphie sipped her orange juice and Ellone pursed his lips.  "I don't know.  He left even earlier than Quistis did."

                At that moment, the man was stuck in a five-kilometer traffic jam in the heart of the city.  He was frustrated – slammed on his horn, cursed, swore and did everything an agitated driver would; but nothing worked.  The cards remained in gridlock.  Sighing resignedly, he slumped down in his seat and tried to clear his mind.  So many things had happened at once that thinking was a painful process nowadays.  He cranked up the radio and closed his eyes...

                Until a sharp knock on his window made him open them again.  He frowned as he sat up straight and looked out.

                A filthy tramp grinned toothily back.  Squall's expression took on a mortified-cum-surprised look.  The tramp grinned again and motioned for him to wind down the window.  Feeling unsure, he wound it slightly, just enough to hear what the man was saying.

                "Ah saw ye in the papers t'day!" The tramp cackled and Squall frowned.  "What?!"

                "Ye, ye and ye women!" The tramp was gleefull as he fished out a crumpled page of newspaper and pressed it to the window.

                The first line made Squall swear and he started to wind his window down fully when the tramp retreated, wagging his finger.  "That'll cost ya, mate."

                Cursing traffic jams, tabloids and tramps in general, he fished out a note from his pocket and threw it out, whereas the tramp threw the paper in, cackling gleefully. 

                "Oy!!" The car behind him yelled.  "Move it already!! Idiot!"

                Squall hurriedly eased the car a few feet until it came to a stop again, and quickly looked at the dirty page again.  The picture was blurry and some of the words looked like they were covered in ketchup, but he had no problem understanding.

                  Last night's news had spread like wildfire.

                He, Squall Leonheart was back in the news.

                And this time the media found someone to gossip him with.

                "Quistis, are you alright?"

                Quistis stared wild-eyed at the makeup artist, who looked concerned.  "W-What?"

                "I asked, are you alright? You look pale," The plump woman repeated as she packed up her brushes.  "Did something in the news shock you?"

                Quistis' eyes returned to the paper.  It had seemed so innocent, lying on the dresser... until Quistis picked it up.  Now she threw it back like it was a time bomb.  Her heart was beating harder than usual, and a headache was gathering momentum at the back of her head.  She looked at her reflection in the mirror and a terrified woman looked back.  She felt the urge to bolt, but Yuna's voice outside made her stop.  The others haven't read it, she calmed herself down.  It doesn't seem fair for her to back out just because some stupid reporter gossiped her with Squall and they found out she once dumped buttered prawns on his head and she was expelled from Esthar Arts Institution –

                "Quisty!" Yuna called cheerfully from the other room.  "What's taking you so long, girl? Come on, I want you to meet a friend."

                "The highlighter I put in your hair will fade when exposed to bright light for too long," The makeup woman warned.  "Better get moving or they'll have to put up with lousy shoots." 

                Quistis stumbled out on leaden legs and stared blankly at Yuna, who was chatting with a middle-aged man in a business suit.  The man caught sight of her and Yuna turned around.   "This is Kiros, the owner of Flagen Agency in Galbadia.  Mr. Kiros, this is Quistis Trepe."

                "A pleasure to meet you, young lady," Kiros shook her hand and she returned it limply.  "You too." She managed a weak smile and Yuna beamed.  'now go show what you can do." Yuna urged and Quistis stood in front of the camera, feeling like she had never done this before.  It was alien to her, this surreal bright atmosphere.  This fake setting, the hustle behind the scenes. 

                "Alright, ready, go!"

                Without really thinking, she automatically smiled and struck a pose.

                Watching her, Yuna frowned slightly.  Quistis seems preoccupied.  Sure, her shots were as marvelous as always, but she knew the smile was nowhere near natural. 

                "Amazing," Kiros muttered as he sifted through the Polaroid shots.  "She's amazing.  Look at that! Her smile is natural!"

                You're blind, Yuna thought blithely but kept smiling.  "What do you think?"

                "Well," Kiros pursed his lips.  "She's having a good start here in Esthar... But let me see how she does first.  She's still new at this, you say?"

                "Yes, just a few weeks roughing it."

                "One would call it a tryout, that's what they'd call it," Kiros muttered as he picked up a photo and examined it closely.  Quistis had finished the first part and was off to the dressing room to change costumes.  "Will she be interested in Deling? We can pay her as much as Garden can."

                Yuna shrugged.  It didn't occur to her that Quistis was doing it solely for the money.  "It's better if you speak to her, Mr. Kiros.  I don't think she appreciates being seconded."

                Kiros nodded.  "Alright, I'll talk to her later.  Meanwhile, about the Spring Contract..."

                Martine straightened his coat and gloves and discreetly knocked on Squall's door.  The door flew open almost immediately and an ominous looking man poked his head out.  "Martine, tell those bloody paparazzi to get out of my front yard NOW.  They're attracting too much attention." Squall growled and slammed the door again before Martine had a change to respond.  Sighing, he made his way down the stairs and met a chagrined-looking Rikku in the waiting hall.  "Martine, they're ruining the roses," Rikku wrung her hands in distress.  "Madame will be soooo angry at me!"

                "Calm down, I'll try to shoo them out, Rikku." Martine sighed.  "Paparazzi are like curry stains – they're so difficult to remove once they're in.  How did we get them off the front lawn the last time, Rikku?"

                Rikku bit her lower lip and blinked at the ceiling.  "Um... I can't recall much, but I remember it has something to do with Madame – "

                "WHAT ARE YOU MORONS DOING ON MY ROSES?!" A thundering voice caused a camping paparazzi to choke on his morning coffee.  The front window on the second floor was thrown open and Ellone stood there, her anger making her look bigger than she really is.  "Get out of my lawn! Get out get out get out!!! Or else I'll have you all castrated!!!!"

                As if seconding her words, the kitchen door opened and Quina the cook waddled out, brandishing a huge butchering knife.  A few seconds later the only signs of the paparazzi were several cups of abandoned lattes on the grass.

                Ellone huffed.  "Rikku! Get the gardened to repair my roses!!! And Quina, find a bigger knife for next time!"

                "Me will find bigger knife," Quina said gleefully as he/she waddled back inside.

                Martine exchanged looks with Rikku for a moment.  "Was that how Madame did it?"

                "Moui... I didn't know men were so afraid of castration." Rikku mused doubtfully as she trounced away.

                Martine slipped silently to the dining hall to find Quistis sitting there, nursing her headache with a cup of strong black coffee.  "Are you sure that is wise, Miss Trepe?" Martine asked gently and Quistis gazed blearily at him.  "Anything goes, Martine.  I'm so tired I can't think clearly.  If Quina didn't point out I was pouring salt into my coffee instead of sugar I wouldn't have noticed either."

                Martine chuckled and gently took her fingers away from her toast.  "I believe you slathered mayonnaise instead of butter on your toast, Miss."

                Quistis looked extremely chagrined as she sighed and massaged her head.  "I'm sorry Martine, don't tell Ellone, please.  I don't want her to worry."

                "I believe she is already worrying," Martine said quietly.  "You miss your meals often nowdays, Miss, and although Master doesn't say it, I know he worries too."

                Quistis said nothing, just slumped lower.  Ever since the first blast of media coverage, she had Squall barely spoke to each other.  It was as if whatever they uttered would be stamped in print and used against them.  Not even a hello.  And the bad thing is, the media isn't giving up.  They stalk her continuously, trying to get her to talk while she as between shoots, even when Zell had tried to protect her by pushed them away.  Quistis thanked him, but decided to walk alone now, because she was afraid they were going to pin her with someone else.

                She glanced at her watch and groaned a little.  "I don't feel like going any where..."

                "Perhaps the driver can send you," Martine suggested helpfully.  "Madame is not going anywhere today and the driver is – "

                "I'll send you."

                The sudden pronouncement instantly stopped her heartbeat and she stood bolt upright.  Squall stood in the doorway, looking as immaculate as ever in a dark shirt and slacks.  And wearing a look that was a watered down version of her misery.

                'An excellent idea," Martine said happily.  "I'll open the garage." He got up and hurried away while Squall sat down at his customary place, which happens to be directly opposite Quistis.  She wanted to get up, but since he had offered to drive her, she had nowhere to run.  She looked at her cold coffee and wondered what to say.  Not that there was something to say, it just wasn't polite to sit at the same tale without saying a word.  Would 'good morning' be too late or 'how are you' too formal?

                "Is that all you're eating?"

                Thank god Squall decided to open his mouth first, even if the words aren't what she was expecting.  She tried to smile and nod until her eyes fell on the absolutely thick piece of toast he was buttering.  Squall doesn't eat that much, and he doesn't like butter, a part of her mind was saying. 

                Without a word he passed the toast onto her plate and settled back.  'Eat."

                A streak of rebellion, fueled by the dissatisfaction she was feeling made her glare at him ominously.  "Since when did I elevate you to 'parent' status?"

                Squall shrugged.  Truth be, he was kind of relieved to have her talking again.  Lately he only saw her late at night or very early in the morning.  Her schedule had become more hectic than his, and he was getting worried.  Over the past few weeks, she had transformed into someone he barely knew, instead of the smiling Quistis who accompanied him to the fated ball.

                Quistis looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it and picked up the toast.  "I'm going to pile on the kilos, you know," She gingerly nibbled and Squall snorted.  "Like you can.  The only thing you've been gaining these days is less sleep and less food.  This should restore some equilibrium to your system."

                "Oh, so now you're my nutritionist?"

                "Take it from someone who's been through it."

                "Who, you?" She looked curiously at him and Squall shook his head.  "No...Ellone went through that phase too.  She was about as think as a rake before I could convince her to eat a piece of toast.  And it was all because the Daily Mirror commented she looked pregnant."

                "They did?"

                "It was because she was pregnant," Squall sighed.  "But because of it, the baby miscarried..."

                Quistis stared at her toast and peeked at her reflection on the mirror a little way off.  She didn't think she looked fat, but she wasn't as thin as she'd hoped to be.  She tried to imagine herself as a pregnant woman but the image just won't materialize.

                "You're not fat." Squall suddenly said and Quistis blinked at him.  "I don't think I am either.  But you might just make me fat if the toast you're buttering is for me." She gestured her half-eaten toast to his and he grinned.  "Of course not.  It's mine."

                Rinoa absently pushed a strand of hair over her ear as she mused on what color to buy.  She had a break in her schedule for the week and decided to use the opportunity to shop.  Since Esthar's Mega Mall was having a whooping sale, it seemed such a shame not to spend. 

                She paused before a rack of stylized caftans and pondered whether she would have any use for them.  She was not particularly fond of Esthar's newest fashion craze, but there was this thing called 'peer pressure' that she had to obey.  After rummaging for some time, she realized the caftans didn't have a price tag on them.  Frowning, she selected a piece in baby-blue and took it to the counter.  "Excuse me, how much is this? You've forgotten then price."

                The guy at the counter scratched his head.  "Um... I don't know missy.  Why don't you ask the guy over there? He's the co-owner." He pointed to a blonde man who was busy checking the stock at the back. 

                Rinoa's heart jumped, somersaulted and did a backflip before thudding hard in her chest.  Even though she couldn't see his face, and that his hair seemed longer, who was she trying to kid? She had seen every inch of him for god's sake, enough to recognize him if he was hidden under seven layers of clothing. 

                "Mr. Almasy?" The counter clerk called.  "There's a problem here."

A/N: A BIG problem, coming up! Say something please, I even accept nuclear warheads.   


	13. Chapter 13 The Mud Gets Thicker

Chapter 13 The Mud Gets Thicker

Author's Note: A new chapter for you all, have fun

"You're smiling more today," Xu observed as Seifer poured himself a cup of coffee from the maker. "Did you strike gold or something?"

"Actually your plan went perfectly well," Seifer grinned as he seated himself across the coffee table. "Finally I got to talk to her."

Xu smiled secretly. Her plan of putting Seifer as a manager in one of her boutiques was...nothing short of brilliant. Her boutique in Esthar Hill was frequented by the biggest names in the modeling and filming industry, so it wasn't difficult to figure out that Rinoa would make a pit stop there too. She was just surprised it came so fast.

Seifer picked up a newspaper lying on the table and Xu shook her head. "No, that's last week's paper. I was going to throw it out – "

"Quistis?!" Xu nearly jumped when Seifer yelled that loud. "Don't yell, you almost made me scream too," Xu frowned. "What's with Quistis, you know her?"

"Well, no, I just met her when I was chasing Rinoa during the fashion show," Seifer muttered. "And this is the guy who stopped me from talking to Rinoa."

Xu leaned across and looked at the blown-up photo. "Yes... that is Squall Leonheart, currently Esthar's Most Eligible Bachelor and Managing Director of Garden. Interesting isn't it? That woman there – " She pointed to a raven-haired woman in the photo; "Was his wife. She was a wonderful woman," Xu sighed dramatically. "She was so broken-hearted when Squall divorced her."

"_Esthar's Most Eligible Bachelor was seen attending the annual Black Tie Auction with an unknown woman on his arm. Further investigation revealed that she, Quistis Trepe was a dropout from Esthar Arts Institution and a former waitress at a restaurant Mr. Leonhart used to frequent. Reliable sources say that the couple is set to be engaged and the seven million gil necklace he purchased at the auction was a proposal gift. The Official Squall Club denies the news however and claims that she is nothing more than a prostitute he found in the Red District after his divorce –_ "

"Shocking," Xu commented, secretly smiling behind her cup. "How can Squall degrade himself to that level? He could have had any woman – "

"Quistis is not a whore," Seifer struggled to clear his head. "The tabloids are wrong!"

"Of course they were, you're reading last week's news," Xu said in surprise. "Though, I'm sure she's still a good-for-nothing bitch." She giggled and examined her nail polish. Seifer said nothing as he roughly folded the newspaper and got to his feet. "I'm going to see Rinoa. Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime, Seifer dear," Xu said gaily. As the door shut her face twisted into a sly smile. "Reliable source... who else can it be but me?" She laughed out loud. After the auction the press had cornered her and asked just how much she knew. Being the generous woman she is, she gave them every bit of untruthful slander she could make up... and enjoyed the show as Ellone struggled to straighten the matter. The only thing she didn't succeed was to make the Trepe girl leave the Agency. Looks like she needed to do something more, and Seifer was the key to her plans. "My genius surprises me," Xu giggled as she continued to laugh.

Why, why, why are Esthar's roads so freakin' choked with vehicles??? Quistis mentally banged her head on the dashboard, banged her fists on the window and breaking the windshield to escape –

"I think you're going to be a bit late for the shoot," Squall's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked at him. Squall was staring straight ahead, a thundercloud gathering behind his eyes. She returned her gaze to the outside. "Actually, I don't have anywhere to go." she admitted heavily. "I was just going to the Sky Gardens to think... but then you – "

"Enough."

She squeezed her eyes shut. He was angry at her, she had bluffed him and caused him to –

The car gave a violent swing and Quistis clutched her seat. "Squall?" Horror overtook her as the car sped into an underground parking lot which she was not familiar with. "Squall, where are you – "

"Quiet," He was looking intently at the rearview mirror as he drove. "They're after us."

Quistis glanced in the side mirror and sure enough, a dirty Ford Ranger was training them. "The media?"

"Dogs." Squall grit his teeth, but Quistis could see amusement in his eyes. "You were going to the Sky Gardens?"

"Yes, but there's no way – "

"There's always a way," he suddenly swung into a semi-hidden ramp and they entered a basement car park that was so dark that he had to switch on the lights. He found a space and quickly parked. "Let's go, before they see us."

"Go? Where?' Quistis felt rather stupid as she followed Squall into a dingy elevator. Just as the doors closed, the Ford Ranger came down the ramp.

The hillarity of the situation dawned on her and Quistis began to laugh. And laugh and laugh, until the doors slid open. It was then did she realize that they were in a small shopping arcade, the type frequented by punks and skinheads. Garage music blared out of the speakers and youths with spiky hair and purple lips walked about, occasionally spitting at the pillars.

"They'll find us soon," Quistis said doubtfully and Squall nodded. "We're going to change." He pointed to a shop behind them.

Quistis stared at the crazy get up in the shop window and her eyes returned to Squall. "You have to be joking."

She should have realized Squall hardly has a sense of humor. After a few minutes of searching through the racks for something resembling normal attire, she settled on a sleeveless peach halter neck and matching skirt. Since she couldn't wear heels, she grabbed a pair of knee-length boots along.

"Hurry up." Squall called as she struggled to zip the outfit. You're not seventeen anymore Quistis, she chided herself. The damn thing couldn't be zipped completely, so she gave up and simply left her navel exposed. She swung open the changing room door... and stopped in shock.

Squall stood at the counter, completely different. Gone was the shirt and slacks, this one wore a leather jacket over a white shirt and similar tight-fitting leather pants. The usually immaculate hair was mussed.

He looked like a rocker gone mad. Or gone a bit clean.

He looked up at her as she came out and nodded. "Put your stuff in the bag," he pointed to a backpack he must have purchased along with the clothes.

The shopkeeper looked stoned. He even swiped Squall's Visa the wrong way. "Nice girl you got there man," he said slowly and Squall ignored him as he pulled Quistis out of the shop. They were a few feet away from the shop when Quistis stopped in front of an accessory shop and dug her heels in the ground to keep him from walking. "I can't believe you just – "

What was she about to say? All thoughts flew out of the window as her mind registered the feel of his lips on hers, his hard length pressing against her curves, his hand pinning hers to the cold window behind them. It was in this semi-confusion did she hear voice passing them, their owners out of view.

"I swear I saw them come in man, their car is down there..."

"Yeah yeah, come on... a guy and a girl dressed like that isn't to hard to spot in this rubbish dump."

Only when the voices had faded away did he finally back off slightly. She stared up at him, too shocked to speak. Logic was beginning to function again, thought she still felt dazed. "Was there no other way?" She managed to whisper and he grinned slightly as he released her hands. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
